


Right Place, Right Time

by quixotic_dreamer



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixotic_dreamer/pseuds/quixotic_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is in Manchester for a night and a stroke of luck leads to her meeting one of the members of the comedy group "Impractical Jokers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction so please let me know what you think. I have more written but decided to test the waters with this. Drop me some notes if you would like to see what else happens...

Chapter 1

As I pulled my battered old car into the car park and checked my phone to see another picture pop up in my Whatsapp of my mates out on the lash having a good time I sighed. Maybe coming to Manchester tonight for my job interview tomorrow morning was a bad idea. I mean how bad could the traffic possibly be in the morning? Ah well, one night of drinking and debauchery missed wasn’t the end of the world and this was a really important job interview. Checking into the hotel was relatively easy and looking around the plush room the porter escorted me to I was grateful again that my one of my friends was able to pull some strings at the plush hotel chain she worked at and get me this room at such a discounted rate. It was a bit on the plain side but I couldn’t expect a hotel to be decorated to suit my eclectic taste. 

Seeing that it was only 10.30pm I decided to go and check out the bar because it would probably be a long time before I got to stay somewhere as fancy as this again and I might as well use the discount bar vouchers my friend had blagged for me. As I picked up my hand bag and walked out the door I immediately started to head towards the elevator only to feel my body collide with someone. I looked up and immediately noticed a head of longish dark hair and a shaggy head of dark hair. As I looked up and met the stranger’s eyes I felt a flicker of recognition and broke into an embarrassed smile. 

“Sorry, I’m such a clutz.” The stranger said in a thick American accent that had a New York twang to it. 

“No worries. “ I replied quickly. “No harm done.”

I couldn’t help thinking that I had seen him somewhere before… the longish hair, the scarf, the brown eyes…. Wait a minute… it was Brian Quinn off the Comedy Central show Impractical Jokers! I instantly started to blush and went to walk past him only for him to attempt the same and bump into me again. At this point I wanted the ground to swallow me up and I didn’t dare to look up and meet his eyes so I just moved the other way around him and bolted to the elevator. “Thanks for the dance” I mumbled under my breath as I rounded the corner. 

As I stood at the bar and waited for the barman to mix me a Mojito I reached for my phone and text my best friend to tell her what had happened. As I replayed the encounter over in my head I couldn’t help but think how amazing he looked in real life. I mean he wasn’t exactly ugly on the show but in real life those huge brown eyes could melt the hardest heart. As I looked around the hotel bar I saw it was mostly filled with guys in suits sat talking in clusters so I was probably out of luck if I was hoping for some light banter to pass the time before I called it a night. Deciding to go and take a seat I found a corner table and was just about to check my phone to see if my friend has replied when a shadow fell over the table. 

I looked up and my eyes went wide when I saw it was Brian Quinn standing there with a wry smile on his face.

“I was hoping you had come down here, I was about to apologise again but you ran off before I had the chance.”

I gulped and fingered the rim of my glass and looked into the most soulful eyes I had ever seen. Thinking of something to say I was saved as Brian sat down in front of me and offered me his hand. “Brian.” He offered.

Deciding to be honest I nodded “Yeah I know, I’ve seen your show.” I mumbled as I took his hand and returned his smile, “I’m Louis.”

“I was going to offer you a drink but I see you already have one. Are you waiting for someone?” he questioned.

I shook my head. “No, I have an early appointment tomorrow so decided to come up tonight to save sitting in the traffic in the morning.”

“Good idea,” he nodded standing up. As I felt a sense of disappointment as I realised that our encounter was nearing an end I felt a pang of excitement as he motioned to the table. “Care for some company?”

I smiled as breezily as I could considering who was standing in front of me and nodded. “Sure, it’s not every day you get to share a beer with an Impractical Joker.”

He laughed easily. “I’m constantly surprised at how many people over here watch the show.” He grinned. “Being recognised by beautiful women is definitely a highlight.”

As he walked over to the bar and got the barman’s attention my mouth fell open. Q from the Impractical Jokers just called me beautiful… I mean I had always thought that Sal was the best looking but in the flesh those eyes and that lopsided smile were to die for! I wasn’t usually a fan of beards but I couldn’t help wondering how it would feel to kiss him and if it would tickle. My heartbeat accelerated as he walked back to the table clutching a pint and took a seat in front of me and leaned forward. 

“So you’re a fan of the show?” he asked me taking a mouthful of his drink.

“Sure, it’s not often you get guys who are easy going enough to take the piss out of themselves for a laugh” I commented. 

He leaned back and laughed as he looked at me. “If you meet Sal you may want to take back the easy going…”

I giggled and took a sip of my drink as I watched him laugh. When he laughed his eyes lit up and it was hard to resist joining in. “So I have to ask, what the hell are you doing in Manchester… not to mention this country… you really are the last person I would have expected to bump into here, as classy as this place may be.” I added with a smile. 

“Well Louis, me and the guys are doing a few gigs over here and I come over early to meet some friends.”

I nodded and let him continue as I focused on not staring at the most famous person I had ever met in the flesh. “In fact I have to get going soon as I am due to be meeting people and I hope I am not being too forward but how about you come along?”

This time I couldn’t stop my mouth from dropping open. “Me?”

He looked straight at me and nodded. “Sure, why not? I mean unless you have other plans?”

I took a deep breath and decided that wild horses couldn’t stop me. “I’m in”

After that a couple of minutes passed with me not believing my luck and quickly drinking my cocktail as a man that quite often had me in stitches in front of the tv cracked jokes right in front of me. 

As we stood up I went to grab my coat but suddenly had a thought. “You aren’t going anywhere fancy are you; I mean I’m not really dressed for a night on the tiles.” I don’t think an old over washed t-shirt and a pair of converse were going to make a great impression if we were going somewhere upmarket.

Brian looked me up and down making my skin flush and his eyes landed on the faded t-shirt that depicted the poster for my favourite horror film. “You look great Louis, it’s only going to be some friends meeting for casual drinks.”

As I followed him out the hotel and tried not to start hyperventilating I tried to act casual and think of something witty to say. Whilst usually I was great with new people and never lacked in confidence being confronted with someone like him had led to me being tongue tied.

“So what do you do Louis?” He asked, clearly trying to put me at ease. 

I relaxed as I tried not to sneak glances at him as he walked alongside me with his hands casually placed in the pocked of his hoodie. “I’m a therapist.”

His eyebrows shot up and he grinned at me. “I thought all shrinks were middle aged and stuffy.”

I laughed. “Yeah I get that a lot.” I admitted. 

We bantered back at forth and I could not believe that I actually had this guy, this incredibly down to earth and attractive guy, laughing at my jokes. Maybe I was going mad but there was definitely some chemistry here and surely he wasn’t sneaking peeks at me for the same reason I kept slyly glancing at him….

“We are here.” He stated pulling me into a surprisingly normal looking bar. As soon as we were through the door he spotted his friends and made a beeline for them as I suddenly realised that we were walking towards another member of a comedy group… it was James Buckley, also known as Jay from the Inbetweeners! He was sat with a pretty woman that I assumed was his other half and he stood up to throw his arms around Brian. Left there stood awkwardly I didn’t know where to look until Brian turned to me and gestured. 

“This is Louis. I barged into her in the hotel and decided to buy her a drink to apologise” he explained as if this was something that happened all the time.

‘Jay’ stood up and took my hand. “Hey Louis I’m James and this is my wife Claire.”

I returned the handshake and offered a smile to his wife and felt an arm reach out and tap me on the shoulder as Brian offered to go and get us some drinks. I told him what I wanted and then turned back to James and Claire and offered them a bewildered grin.

“Sorry for intruding but Brian asked if I wanted to join him and I didn’t have anything better to do. Hope you don’t mind.”

Stacey grinned and shook her head. “No, now I have someone to talk to while these two jack asses crack each other up.” 

“What brings you to Manchester?” James questioned whilst taking a mouthful of lager.

“Job interview in the morning, didn’t fancy sitting on the motorway in rush hour tomorrow.” I explained. 

I began to relax and feel at ease as I realised that these two were actually down to earth and smiled as Brian came back and handed me my pint. I took a sip and eyed him over the rim of the glass as my heart continued to pound and I tried in vain to stop the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. 

It wasn’t long before the four of us were laughing and chatting away like old friends and I actually stopped thinking about the fact that I was sharing a beer with people I had only ever before seen on the television. Brian was in fact incredibly down to earth and it was easy to forget his celebrity status as him and James caught up. It wasn’t until my phone rang and I saw a picture of my best friend pop up that it hit me just what was happening. 

“Lane!” My best friend yelled down my ear. “You are missing the best night!” 

I realised that Brian was looking at me funny and tried to not meet his eyes as I told my mate I was busy and would call her later. As I hung up the phone Brian raised his eyebrows at me and looked confused “Lane?”

I realised that he had overheard my friend and was questioning what she had called me. I readied myself for the inevitable laughter as I nodded. “Erm, my second name is Lane.” 

“No fucking way… your name is Louis Lane?” his mouth fell open.

James overheard and started to laugh along with him but stopped when he saw my face. “Sorry, I’m not laughing at you… this is just too perfect.” And with that he leant over and unzipped Brian’s hoody to reveal a superman t-shirt underneath. 

“Looks like Q here has finally found his Louis.” James retorted. 

I saw the funny side and started laughing along with them as I realised that this must mean Brian thought something of me at least.

The night continued in a similar fashion, the guys cracking jokes and me and Claire laughing until the guys suggested we move to somewhere a bit more lively. It was still relatively early and this was Manchester after all. There had to be something going on.

Finishing the last of my drinks as James and Claire led the way out I was surprised when Brian took my hands to lead me through the now busy bar and out into the chilly night. 

As we followed them down the street I looked at Brian to find him looking at me and smiling and couldn’t help ask. “What, something on my face?” 

He shook his head and laughed and lightly brushed a hair out of my face. “No, this is just really unexpected. I mean I hope this isn’t cheesy but I am having a really good time.” 

I grinned back at him and met his eyes and saw that from what I could tell he wasn’t bullshitting me. “Me too Brian, this is turning out to be a good night, especially as I expected to be in bed by now with a mountain of Chinese food.” 

We soon found another bar and to my delight there was a rock covers band playing and what appeared to be a decent crowd. I guessed that they had picked this place because it wasn’t the type of place that they would get hassled by fans and would be able to let their hair down for a while. I decided to buy the beers and quickly asked everyone what they wanted before ordering a round. Handing Brian his beer he looked surprised but quickly smiled and clinked his glass against mine in thanks. There was nowhere to sit so we quickly found a corner and I took my jacket off before leaning in to Brian.

“Don’t judge me for this but I love old rock music.” 

Brian grinned back at me and nodded. “Me too!”

Just then the band broke into the opening bars of Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi and I let out a little clap and put my drink down. This was one of my favourites and I wasn’t going to miss the chance to dance. I quickly let the beat take over and started to let the music wash over me and sway my hips to the music. Without realising I had attracted Brian’s attention and was oblivious as James caught him staring at me and gave him the thumbs up. As I realised that I had probably had a bit too much to drink on an empty stomach I turned back to where the others were and caught Brian watching me. 

Before I had chance to think about what I was doing I held out my hand. “Care to join me?”

The drink made me bold and I pulled him onto the makeshift dancefloor and couldn’t believe my luck as his hands snaked around my hips and he started to move along with me. He even spun me around and as my eyes took in the dancing Joker in front of me I broke into a smile.

The night continued like this and when the band finally wound down with an amazing cover of an old Def Leppard song I broke into applause and turned to look at Brian, who was clapping as well and catching his breath. 

“Ok there, old man?” I dared to ask, the drink clearly making me bold. 

He spun round to look at me and broke into a huge grin and mock punched me on the shoulder. “Less of the old there, pretty lady!” 

As he held my gaze I didn’t realise what I was doing and reached up to mop his now sweaty brow and swipe the hair off his forehead to the side. “Don’t cover your eyes.”

All of a sudden the room was spinning and I didn’t think it had anything to do with the booze in my system but the man standing in front of me. As everything faded out around us I noticed that our bodies were moving towards each other and then all of a sudden his lips were mere millimetres from mine. I decided to throw caution to the wind and met his lips softly as I felt his arms wind round my waist and his hands pulled me closer towards him. I sighed as our lips touched all too briefly and opened my eyes to find him staring at me. “So beautiful.” I heard him whisper. 

All of a sudden we were yanked back to reality as James and Claire approached us and handed us our jackets. “I think it’s time to call it a night.” James announced as I caught Claire’s eyes and she gave me a wide grin.

Next thing I knew we were stood in front of the elevator and were watching as the numbers slowly made their way towards zero. 

“Tonight has been amazing. Thanks Brian.” 

He looked at me and winked and motioned me to step in in front of him as the elevator doors pinged and opened. “It hasn’t ended yet.”  
I gaped at his back as he pressed the button for my floor and then let his arm fall behind me so that his hand was resting on the small of my back. My heart was pounding and I was convinced that he could hear it in the tiny enclosed lift. I tried to control my breathing as we said nothing as the lift slowly made its way up and let out a small ding as it opened. Walking along the corridor I suddenly felt shy as I thought about our kiss in the bar and the way I had brazenly come onto him. I mean this was someone that was on television and lived in the United States and pretty obviously was way out of my league. 

All of a sudden Brian stopped and turned to me as he got a key card out of his pocket and motioned to the room we were stood in front of. “Fancy another beer?” 

I broke into a shy smile and nodded as he opened the door and motioned me to walk in front of him and take a seat on a large 3 seater sofa. The room was twice as big as mine and had a whole entertainment set up, not to mention huge mini bar and massive king size bed. I couldn’t help looking at the bed and letting my thoughts wander as Brian walked over to the mini bar and fetched out a couple of beers before handing me one and walking over to the stereo system.

“Any requests?” he questioned. 

“Surprise me.” I replied as I took a sip from the can and let the cool refreshing liquid slide down my throat.

The strains of Guns’n’Roses started up and the sofa shifted as Brian came over and sat down next to me. I was speechless as he moved a stray hair from my face and slowly positioned my face so that I was looking right at him. 

“I hope you don’t think I do this sort of thing all the time but I can’t stop thinking about our kiss.” And with that his lips met mine. I instantly leaned into it and run my hands through his dark hair. My heart started to pound as his tongue gently eased its way into my mouth and started caressing mine. His hands moved teasingly down my back until he was cupping my ass and he pulled me on top of him so that I was straddling him. I started to let out little moans as he started to nibble at my lips and his fingers reached up to run through my hair and ended up cupping my face. 

As I broke away I was slightly breathless and as I met his eyes a flush crept up and covered my cheeks.

“You are so different from what I imagined.” I whispered honestly as his lips trailed kisses down my throat until he reached my collarbone and stilled.  
“What did you expect?” he asked between kisses and licks.

I laughed and run my hands through his hair, gently teasing and pulling at the grey strands nestled at his temples. “I don’t know…” I mused. “Someone loud and brash and…”

My words trailed off as he moved his hands to my front and run them over my t-shirt until they were cupping my breasts beneath my t-shirt. I flushed as I realised that my nipples were straining at the material but then all of a sudden I shifted and realised that there was something of Brian’s straining underneath me. I looked down and to see his cock bulging in his trousers and grinned as I realised that I actually had the power to turn this man on. 

Just then, interrupting our drunken fumbling I heard the strains of The Eagles ‘Witchy Woman’ coming from my handbag and realised that I had promised to call my mate back and hadn’t so that was her calling to check on me. “I better take this.” 

I pressed the answer button and was instantly assaulted by three of my girlfriends yelling down the phone.  
“Lane, tell us about what happened with Q.”

“Shame it wasn’t Sal, you could have jumped his bones!”

“Did you chat him up?”

I winced at Brian knowing he could again hear every word and he surprised me by taking the phone from me and giving me devilish smile.

“Well we met and ended up going out for drinks, by don’t worry ladies, I’ve been a gentleman and escorted her back to the hotel.”

It all went quiet at the other end of the phone until the gobbiest one of my friends laughed. “So she met an American… nice impression guy. You actually sound quite like him.”

I quickly swiped the phone off him. “Erm, I’m kinda busy guys. Ill ring you after the interview.”

And with that I swiped to end the call and turned to face him. “Sorry about that.”

He met my eyes and gave me a wry smile. “Sal, huh?” he retorted. “Well I’ll have to see what I can do to change your mind about that… But first….”

With that he yanked me onto his lap and opened up my phone’s camera and pointed it towards the two of us, grinning into the camera before clicking the button to take the picture. 

Handing me back my phone I looked at the picture of us and saw that it had captured me watching him as he beamed into the camera and gave the amazing smile I had seen so many times on the television. I thought how lucky I was that now I would have a reminder of our time together. “So go on, send it to your mates.” He grinned. “See if they believe you then.”

I did as he asked and then turned to look at him to see him watching me. He slowly lifted his finger up to my face and run it lightly over my lips as I parted them and let my breath wash over him in sigh.

“So where were we?” With that he pulled me back onto him so I was straddling him and run his hands from my shoulders all the way down to my ass as I watched him watching me and closed my eyes as my sensitive body started to respond. He pulled me closer and met my lips in a kiss as he resumed his exploration of my chest before surprising me and pulling my t-shirt over my head. Thanking my lucky stars I was for once wearing some half decent underwear I watched him hungrily eye my breasts in my black bra as he leaned closer and started peppering kisses all over my chest. 

“You. Are. So. Fine.” He whispered between kisses making moisture pool between my legs. How was he doing this to me? I felt like I was going to melt into a puddle right in front of him.

All of a sudden things stepped up and our fumbling became urgent and he pulled my tits out of my bra as I fought to open the zip of his hoodie and take it off of him. Breaking away from a passionate kiss I pulled his t-shirt over his head and shot him a quick grin before reaching around me and pulling my bra off before leaning back down to let his lips meet mine again as his hands found my nipples and started playing with the hard buds. “Brian…” I managed. “So good.”

Seeing his chance he suddenly stood up and put me over his shoulder and carried me laughing to the bed before throwing me down and instantly moving to pull off my jeans. I soon stopped laughing and I will never forget the sight of him pulling off my trousers and looking up at me as he licked his lips and crawled towards me. Our lips were inches away from each other and our eyes met. It was the most erotic moment of my life in which I nearly came without even being touched and I decided that if this was going to happen then I was going to throw myself into it and forget about the consequences. 

I put my arms around Brian before flipping us so that I was on top and slowly moved my way down his body leaving a trail of kisses until I got to his waistband. Looking up at him and making sure to keep my eyes on his I started to undo the buckle of his jeans and as soon as I was done I pulled them off. Noticing that his cock was once again straining against his boxers I teasingly run my finger over it and traced its length from the base of his shaft all the way up to his head and was rewarded when Brian threw his head back and moaned. “Don’t tease me baby.” 

Seeing a chance to really make him squirm I worked my way up his body and ground my core against his cock and started to move back and forth as I met his eyes. “Is this what you want?”

He propped himself up on his elbows and grinned at me. “You are playing a dangerous game Louis.”

“Oh yeah?” I shot back.

“Yeah.”

Now it was his turn to flip me and he pinned my hands above my head as he worked his way down my chest and stomach, all the time making sure to kiss and caress every inch of my body. As he got down to my knickers I held my breath as he run his nose along the fabric covering my pussy and inhaled before starting to kissing my inner thighs. At this point I was writhing and trying to push myself up to his mouth to get some much needed friction but Brian wasn’t having any of it and kept shooting me wicked grins that suggested he was doing this on purpose. 

Just when I thought I was going to burst he let go of my hands and instantly whipped off my underwear and wasted no time in burying his head in between my legs. As the sensations hit me, his beard slightly tickling me and his tongue lapped at my core I couldn’t hold back my moans and grabbed the back of his head to urge him on.

“Holy shit, Brian….” I mumbled as he went to town on the sensitive nub and starting licking at it and pinching it between his teeth.

Mere minutes later I felt everything begin to heighten and I couldn’t hold back as I screamed his name once last time and shockwaves of pleasure exploded from my pussy as he clamped his mouth down around me. 

As I started to come down from my orgasm I layed my head back on the pillow and felt the bed shift as Brian came to lie beside me and tenderly pushed a few strands of wet hair out of my face. “Good huh?” he grinned as I looked at him and saw that his mouth was still stained with the evidence of my arousal. Grabbing him in a kiss I mumbled how amazing he was and tasted myself on his lips.

Deciding he deserved some kind of reward I instantly worked my way down the bed and saw that his cock was still straining at his underwear and there was now a wet spot where the pre-cum had leaked out. Wasting no time in pulling down the waistband of his boxers and whipping them off I was confronted with his cock and took it straight into my mouth. I wet the tip and went on to make sure that I licked every single inch of it whilst palming his balls and running my fingers lightly over his inner thighs. 

Glancing up at him I saw him watching me whilst biting his lip and running his hands though his hair and wondered what I had done to deserve this beautiful, funny and not to mention famous guy underneath me. Determined not to waste a single second of this encounter I took his whole length in my mouth until his balls were up against my chin and was rewarded with a gasp. “Fucking hell Louis…”

“Mmm… you taste good.” I moaned as I bobbed up and down on his cock, knowing that the vibrations of my voice would drive him wild. 

As I worked my mouth up and down his shaft faster and faster whilst gently caressing his balls I felt his breathing quicken and knew that he was close.

“Don’t stop baby, I’m gonna cum.”

Seconds later I felt his warm spunk empty into my mouth and took his whole length again so that it went straight down my throat. 

Looking up at him and licking my lips I met his eyes as he grinned down at me and pulled my up to him. “You are a fucking goddess.”

I blushed and returned his smile before meeting his lips in a kiss. I felt his hands roam all over my body and he started tracing patterns on my back. As I adjusted myself on top of him I was shocked to feel his erection digging into me and couldn’t help looking at him and raising my eyebrows.

“Not so old after all huh?” he joked as he gave me a wicked smile.

With that he flipped me over until I was laying underneath him and his manhood was stroking my entrance. After quickly finding a condom and putting it on he looked me in the eye and waited for my imperceptible nod before lowering himself into me before giving me a second to adjust to his size. “Brian…” I choked out.   
After a couple of seconds I slowly pulled away so that this cock head was again at my entrance before slamming myself back and moaning as once again he filled my pussy. “So tight…” I heard him whisper before starting to thrust in and out of me in earnest and instantly cause my body to start heating up as shockwaves started building up at my core. 

Realising that my eyes were closed I opened them to find him watching me and as our eyes met I couldn’t help my moans becoming louder. “Fuck me harder Brian.”

After a couple of minutes of him pistoning his cock in and out of me I decided that it was my turn to take the lead and rolled over so that Brian was beneath me but still inside me. As I started to ride him and build up a rhythm I couldn’t help but watch him as his mouth fell open and small moans fell out of his mouth. He was so fucking sexy that even watching him caused my pussy to clench around his length. 

I leant down so I was bracing myself on his shoulders and felt him take one of my nipples into his mouth and start to run his tongue around the sensitive nub causing pleasure to shoot straight down in between my legs. Feeling myself getting closer and closer I didn’t want this to end so I climbed off his cock and went to stand over the sofa before bending over, seductively looking behind me and issuing an invitation. “Do me from behind?”

Brian’s eyes got wide but he immediately jumped off the bed and quickly made his way over to me and without delay guided his throbbing dick back deep inside me and buried himself in my wet sheath. As I felt how fucking deep he was I gasped and caught my breath but turned to look at him as he concentrated on working his cock in and out of me in a rhythm that I knew was bound to push us over the edge in no time at all. “Oh Brian…” I choked out. “So fucking deep.”

“You like that baby?”

I mumbled an answer as he grabbed my hips and continued his thrusts and it wasn’t long before I felt my pussy contract and start to pulse and signal that I was about to cum.

“I’m close Brian.” I managed to warn him and this must have been enough to push him over the edge because I felt him start to tremble as he emptied himself inside of me. This was enough to send me crashing down with him as my body exploded in one of the most intense orgasms I have ever had.

He collapsed on top of me and I felt his body rest against mine as we let our breathing get back to normal and he dropped kisses in between my shoulder blades. After a few minutes I slid out from underneath him and walked back over to the bed, where I pulled up the covers and rested my head on my hands as I watched him dump the condom in a bin and follow me. 

“That was incredible.” He announced as he sat next to me and pulled me close and met my lips in a passionate and sweaty kiss. 

“I haven’t been fucked like that for a long time.” I admitted with a grin.

This seemed to make his day as he broke into a massive smile and grabbed me and pulled me down so that we were lying facing each other underneath the covers.

Now that the fucking was over I expected to feel really awkward but all I felt as I looked at the sexy as hell man in front of me was contentment. He reached over and started to idly trace patterns on my back again as I let out a moan to let him know that felt good and waited for him to be the first to say something.

“I really hope you don’t think I’m some sort of lothario that does this all the time?” 

I looked at him and struggled to believe what he was telling me. He was arguably part of one of the hottest and funniest comedy troupes at the minute and I was under no illusions that I was one of many that he could take his pick from each and every night in each new town or city he stopped in. Now it was done I wasn’t expecting a love confession and lines about how this was the first time he had ever slept with a fan, I would be happy with a decent night’s sleep and an embarrassment free getaway in the morning. 

“Brian, that was honestly incredible but you don’t have to explain yourself.” I replied trying not to let my disappointment show because of course I would love to believe that I was one of a select group of women that he had deigned to stick his dick into. “We both know what this was.”

Brian looked shocked but managed to recover quickly and gave me a wide smile. “In that case I better make the most of this chance to have my way with you…”

His lips hit mine again as his hands started wandering and I felt a grin curve his mouth as my hands returned the favour and I decided that just this once, I would put a guy in front of my career….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an intense night of passion Louis is surprised when Brian turns up at her hotel room...

The interview had been hell. I couldn’t concentrate at all because images of me and Brian kept running through my head. I flushed as I remembered the way he buried his head in between my legs and how his beard felt against my inner thighs. I couldn’t stop thinking of the way he smiled up at me as he slowly sunk his hard cock inside me. I only had to close my eyes to see him above me as he slammed inside me, driving me crazy with pleasure. At one point a member of the panel actually had to call my name twice to get my attention. How embarrassing! I couldn’t stop thinking about how I had left. I had woke up in the morning facing Brian in bed and had watched him sleep for a few blissful moments while I let the memories of the night before rush back into my mind. I tried to memorise the lines of his face knowing that never again would I get to be this close to him. His face was relaxed in a smile and his arm was casually thrown over my body. As I run my finger down the side of his face he leaned into my hand and smiled, still asleep. Knowing that things would only be awkward if I let him wake before I slipped silently out of bed and put my clothes back on. I was realistic enough to know that it was a one night stand, an incredible one at that, but I needed to get my brain into gear and head to the interview because I had been out of work now for months and this was the first job I had actually wanted. Gathering up my things I checked that there was nothing left of mine in the room and headed towards the door. I looked back at him one last time and before I had chance to change my mind I walked into the corridor.

As the torture that was the job interview ended I walked back to my car on autopilot and tried to keep my mind off the night before as I made my way back to the hotel and walked up to my room to gather my things and head back to Stoke-on-Trent and the real world.

It wasn’t until I sat down on the edge of the bed and let my gaze roam around the room that I noticed that there was a blood red rose sat in a vase on the cabinet that I could have sworn wasn’t there when I left this morning. Not letting myself get my hopes up I walked up to the single flower and saw that there was a card leaned up against it. I was stunned to read a single sentence…

“I can still taste you…”

I eyed the messily handwritten note and stood there motionless until I heard a knock at the door. Quickly looking at my phone I realised that it was just past 11 and that that must be the porter at the door letting me know that I was late for check out and asking me to check out.

Running a hand through my wayward red hair I opened the door and was shocked to see Brian standing there looking edible. He was wearing a battered pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.. He had clearly not long gotten out of the shower because his hair was still slightly wet.

I couldn’t think of anything to say but was saved as Brian leaned in to give my lips a quick peck. “I asked the front desk to let me know when you got back…” he explained seeing my look of surprise.

His eyes roamed over my body and he saw that I was still clutching the note. He carefully took it out of my hands and gave me a wink, making his way past me to walk over and sit on the sofa.

Trying to calm my nerves I closed the door and turned round to face him. What the fuck was he doing here?

“How was the interview?” he asked before I got carried away with my thoughts.

I run my hand through my hair restlessly and attempted a smile. “Not my finest hour to be honest…”

Expecting to feel embarrassed and shy in front of him after last night I was surprised to note that I felt at ease. Trying not to wonder what the hell he was doing here I looked up only to see him walk towards me and place his hands on my shoulders. “I’m sorry.”

I shrugged and tried to hide my disappointment because the truth was I actually needed this job and if something didn’t come along soon I would be in serious trouble. “Something else will come up I’m sure.”

As I heard my phone start to ring I realised that I still hadn’t got back to any of my friends and that was undoubtedly one of them calling to check I was ok. I walked towards the ringing and held the phone up and gestured towards the bathroom. “I’ll be back in a few minutes ok?” I muttered. “I still haven’t let my mates know I am ok.”

With that I headed into the small but plush bathroom and answered the phone and prepared myself for my flatmate’s questions.

“What the fuck Louis?” Kayla started. “We are going crazy over here… what the hell is happening and why the hell haven’t you called?”

Aware of the fact that Brian was on the other side of the door I tried to keep my voice down. “Look it’s a long story. I have company right now, can I call in a bit? I’m ok, I promise.”

“No you cannot call later… we received a picture of you with THE Brian Quinn at 2.30am in what wa… wait… you have company? You mean him?”

I sighed and couldn’t help a smile curl my lips. “He just turned up at the fucking door!” I whispered excitedly. “I need to go. I’ll call soon ok?” With that I swiped to end the call and went to stand in front of the mirror.

Inspecting my reflection I noticed that considering the late night and lack of sleep I didn’t look too bad. My black shirt clung to my curves and having not had the chance to straighten my hair it hung in casual waves down my back. As I quickly run my hands through my hair to smooth it down I heard Brian on the other side of the door talking to someone, he must be on his phone. After taking a few deep breaths I opened the door just in time to hear him thank someone and then place his phone on the table before turning around to face me.

“Everything ok with your friends?” He questioned.

“Yeah, they just wanted to check everything was ok and see how the interview went.”

Brian walked over to me and placed his hands on my hips and met my eyes with a smile. “Fishing for details were they?”

“I didn’t tell them anything.” I answered honestly. “Just that I was ok and that I would call them later.”

“Well about that… Why don't you call back now?”

I gave him a confused look and noticed that he all of a sudden looked shy and reluctant to continue. Wondering if this was where he thanked me for a nice night and then walked away I braced myself and walked over to the sofa and perched on the edge before looking up at him. He was looking at the floor and couldn’t seem to look me in the eye.

“I wondered if you wanted to invite them up to the show tonight. I checked with the front desk and there is a suite free on this floor where they could all stay afterwards.”

Once again my mouth opened in shock as finally he finished what he was saying and managed to look up at me. I didn’t know what to say as a million things floated through my head and I realised that this meant that he wanted to spend more time with me. 

As a smile curved the corners of my mouth I jumped up and quickly approached him and threw my arms around him. “Brian that would be amazing.” I gushed. 

Finally his face relaxed and he broke into a smile. “That’s great.” He beamed. “So why don’t you call back and ask them? Tell them I booked the room under your name.”

Grinning I dropped a quick kiss on his lips and ran over to my phone and quickly called Kayla back and asked her to round up the other two and make their way up later. After a minute of shocked silence she agreed to call the others and told me that they would call when they had checked in. After asking her to bring me some clean clothes I ended the call I turned back round to see that Brian had gone and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Excited?” he guessed. 

I paced over to him and sat down next to him. “Are you crazy? She can’t wait.” I answered looking up at him.

“And you?” he asked cautiously.

Wondering how open to be with him I decided to throw caution to the wind and tell him the truth. “Are you kidding?” I started. “I come up to Manchester for an interview and end up meeting an incredible guy who ends up being the sweetest, sexiest guy I have met for a long time. He then suggests that my 3 best mates come and join me before asking how I’m feeling…”

I move so that I am straddling him and have my arms around his shoulders before swiping the hair that has fallen over his eyes out of his face and drop a gentle kiss on his mouth. “How do you think I am feeling?”

Just then my stomach lets out a rumble and I belated realise that I have nothing to eat since yesterday evening.

“Hungry.” Brian states with a grin.

I felt my cheeks colour as Brian lifted me so that I was standing in front of him and looked around the room. “Come on, you need to eat and so do I for that matter.” Motioning around the room he gestured to my things. “Shall we take your things to the new room on the way?”

“Good idea.” I acknowledged before heading into the bathroom to get my toothbrush and the few things I brought. Brian called the front desk and asked the porter to bring the new key up so that we could dump my things in there before getting something to eat. Luckily I tended to be pretty neat and that and the fact that I hadn’t spent more than half hour in the room meant I had soon gathered my belongings. 

“Let’s go.” Brian stated after I had given the room the once over and noted that it was now empty of my things. Just then the porter knocked at the door so we exchanged keys and let him point us in the right direction of the new room. 

After quickly dropping my things inside the suite we made our way towards the lift and Brian asked if I knew anywhere decent to eat. I decided that our best bet would be a quiet pub so we headed to somewhere I remembered visiting one time when me and the girls had come up for a gig. As we walked along the street he pulled a cap out of his hoody pocket and placed it on his head before pulling it down. 

“Is that your big disguise?” I giggled. 

He grinned at me before taking my hand and leaned in to give me a quick kiss. “I just figured that you wouldn’t want to share me with anyone.”  
As we walked casually down the street towards the bar I tried to calm down and not read too much into this. The sex had been pretty fucking great so maybe he figured that while he was in town he would keep me around.

We quickly found the place I was thinking of and mercifully it was really quiet and it looked like we had missed the midday rush. We quickly ordered food and went to sit down in a quiet corner booth out of the way. Surprising me, Brian took a seat next to me instead of opposite me and moved close to me before placing his hand on my thigh underneath the table. 

The hours flew by as we talked about anything and everything and I warned him what to expect of my best friends. There was Kayla, my flatmate, and then our other 2 childhood friends, Beth and Lindsey. We had been friends for years and currently all lived not too far from each other and spent all our time together seeing as none of us were in relationships. Brian told me about the other Jokers and talked a little bit about his family and we quickly found that we actually had loads in common. As we sat there eating and drinking and most of all laughing I could not believe my luck that this amazing guy actually seemed to be hanging on my every word and wanted to spend more time with me. I was trying not to wonder where this was all leading and just enjoy everything that was happening and cement it in my memory.

What had happened the previous night was incredible enough but now to be with him half a day later and about to watch him as him and his friends took to the stage for the very first time in this country, well words couldn’t quite describe it. As Brian’s hand moved up my thigh slowly I was brought back to the present and noticed him watching me. 

As our eyes met it was like time stood still and slowly he started moving towards me. Thinking he was going to kiss me I closed my eyes but he leaned into my ear. “I think I’ve been spotted.”

Quickly I opened my eyes and saw that there were 2 girls approaching us. They were dressed up and totally ignored me as they both fluttered their eyelashes at Brian.

“You’re Q aren’t you?” the one with the huge boobs asked accompanied by what I assumed was supposed to be a seductive smile.

“You got me.” He admitted standing and shaking their outstretched hands. I sat watching as the girls shamelessly threw themselves at him as he tried to be polite and posed for selfies with them. 

The bolder of the two asked him if he wanted to join them for drinks but he gestured towards me and gave them a sad smile. “Sorry ladies, me and my friend were just about to head to get ready for the show.”

For the first time the two over-made up girls looked at me, checked me out and instantly dismissed me. The bolder one turned back to Brian and put her hand on his arm. “Oh, I thought she was your assistant.” She simpered.

Brian had been polite up until now but his demeanour quickly changed and his eyes hardened. “Well she isn’t.”

The shyer of the two girls quickly realised their mistake but as Brian grabbed my hand and walked past them we heard the bolder one laugh. “What’s he doing with that dog?”

Brian pretended he hadn’t heard but as soon as we got outside I burst into laughter and saw that he looked worried. 

As we headed back towards the hotel I looked up at him. “I always wondered what it must be like to have women throw themselves at you.” I giggled. “They were so brazen.”

A relieved smile appeared as he realised that I wasn’t hurt by the girls comment. “Yeah they weren’t exactly my type.” He admitted. “Some fans are ok though…” He winked at me and grabbed my hand and started to speed up. “The others will be here by now. We better get back.”

My heart started to pound as I wondered whether he would want me to meet them before the show and if so what they would think of me. I still wasn’t kidding myself that this was anything out of the ordinary for him and that surely I was one of dozens of birds that he had picked up on tour. They were all single apart from Joe so why not take the opportunity to bed as many girls as they could before they had the chance?

Luckily Brian was in a talkative mood and continued to chatter away until we got back to the hotel and ended up standing in front of his room. “Have your friends called you yet?”

I checked my phone and saw that I had no missed calls so shook my head. “Come in for a bit?” he asked me wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

I chuckled at the expression on his face and my heart started to speed up. “Sure.”

We stepped into the big room and I instantly noticed that Sal was slouched in front of the tv watching an old episode of a daytime chat show with his feet up on the table. 

“So bro, has this chick of yours got friends?” Sal asked without even looking up from the tv. “I love the way they talk... it’s such a fucking turn on.”

Brian started laughing and shut the door behind us and pulled me across the room with him as he approached Sal. “Why don’t you ask her yourself?”

I held my breath as Sal looked up and his eyes widened in surprise as he noticed Brian’s hand in mine. He instantly got up of the sofa and walked towards me, offering me his hand to shake. 

I reached out my hand and was surprised when he grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a hug. Not showing one iota of embarrassment he laughed and met my gaze. 

“So Louis… nice to meet you.” He announced. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” With this he gave me a wicked grin and winked at Brian.

As I spun to look at Brian with a questioning look he looked kind of sheepish but looked at me and shrugged. 

“Thanks…” I replied. “Nice to meet you too, Sal.”

Just then I was interrupted by my phone ringing, signalling that my friends had probably just got here.

“Lane, we’ve just parked the car.” Beth announced excitedly. 

“I’ll meet you in the room. Remember it is under my name.” I told her. “See you in a sec.”

Hanging up the phone I turned to the guys.

“They here?” Brian asked.

I nodded and noticed Sal looking back and forth between us with a look of confusion on his face. Brian noticed too and turned towards him. “Is who here?”

“I kind of asked if Louis wanted to bring her friends tonight and sorted them a room.” He admitted.

Sal looked shocked but quickly recovered and broke into a huge grin. “Well, we have to mess with them.” He decided.

This is why a few minutes later I was sat on the sofa in the hotel room pretending to watch the television while Sal and Brian crouched behind the sofa giggling like a couple of school kids. I tried to still my beating heart and waited for the girls to come in all guns blazing. As the clicking of the door warned me they were about to appear I took a deep breath and wondered again why I didn’t try to dissuade the guys from coming with me. This was going to be embarrassing. 

The girls came into the room and as soon as they saw me they all started talking at once.

“What the fuck is going on?” Kayla asked eloquently.

“Did you fuck him?” Beth was next.

“What happened to your man ban after what happened with Taylor?” Lindsey chipped in.

I stood up and let them all envelop me in a hug and wondered which question to answer first, all the while thinking of the guys hiding behind the sofa. There was no way to answer any of the questions without ending up embarrassing myself.

“Of course she fucked him,” Kayla stated. “She has that dreamy just-met-someone look.”

I went and sat down and hoped that the guys would jump up soon as I looked up to meet my best friends expectant stares.

“Look…” I started but was cut off when I noticed that the girls were all staring open mouthed behind me. The guys had obviously stood up then…

Sal and Brian stood there for a moment as the girls stood staring before Brian moved to step out from behind the sofa and came and put his hand around my waist. “Yes, she fucked him,” he announced. “Or I fucked her, one of the two.” He wasn’t in the least ashamed and held their gazes with a bold grin.

Now Sal looked just as shocked as the girls and I stood there trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. The girls and Sal were all stood open mouthed looking between me and Brian.

Kayla composed herself first and looked at the girls smugly. “Told you.”

Sal burst out laughing and looked over at Kayla before looking over at me. “I like your friends.”

After the girls and Sal had stopped laughing there followed a bunch of introductions before Sal’s phone rang so he walked over to the corner as Brian, me and the girls went to sit around the sofa. He causally put his arm around my shoulders and I tried not to laugh at the girls astounded expressions as Brian attempted conversation.

“So, you ladies looking forward to tonight?”

Beth took the lead and nodded frantically. “Sure, we love the show.”

“And we’ll never turn down the chance to go on the lash in Manchester.” Lindsey chipped in.

Brian laughed. “Sounds like it is going to be a fun night then.” 

All of a sudden I heard Sal mention my name and tilted my head and tried not to be obvious as I tuned into to what he was saying. “Yeah she seems sweet.” I overheard. “I’ve not seen Bri like this before... he’s had her friends come up and arranged a room for them.” After listening for a few moments he continued. “Yeah they are hot.”

I grinned and looked back at the girls to see them cracking up over something Brian said and tried to act normal as I watched the girls eat up every word that came out of his mouth. Sal soon finished the call and came over to join us but not before heading to the mini bar and grabbing a bunch of drinks.

“So…” Kayla started giving Sal her most alluring smile. “You nervous about the show tonight?”

“Nah,” he answered returning her smile. “I never tend to get nervous until just before we go on.”

The conversation flowed easily and as the 3 of them and Sal chatted away. 

Brian leant into my ear. “Do you know how bad I want to be alone with you right now?”

I glanced up at him from underneath my eyelashes and tried not to blush as I noticed the look of lust in his eyes. “Me too…”

I was cut off as someone knocked at the door. Looking at Brian quizzically he shrugged so I quickly made my way to the door and swung it open only to be confronted with the other 2 Jokers stood right in front of me. Trying to calm my nerves at the fact that Murr and Joe were stood right in front of me I motioned for them to come in.

Joe was the first to speak and grabbed my hand in an enthusiastic handshake before making his way past me into the room. “Louis, I’m guessing?”

I nodded and looked at Murr who followed Joe into the room and shocked me by pulling me in for a hug. “Nice to meet you, chick.”

Watching as the guys walked in and made room for themselves on the sofas by the others I caught Brian’s eye and smiled as he winked at me and gestured for me to head back over to them.

As the girls introduced themselves I slowly made my way over and squeezed in between Brian and Sal on the now overcrowded sofa. The girls were trying their hardest to act unfazed but I knew that they were as shocked as I was to be sitting here in a room with all 4 of the Impractical Jokers. 

“Not to ruin the fun before it gets going but I think we need to head over to the venue guys.” Murr announced not long later after checking his watch. “And I’m sure these ladies want to get ready.”

Beth jumped up and clapped her hands. “That sounds great.”

“You won’t be calling them ladies after a night out drinking…” I cracked as the guys all got up off the sofas.

Arrangements were made for later and Sal, Murr and Joe made their way out of the room after hugging the girls and excitedly talking about our upcoming night on the lash. They had never really been over in the UK and were looking forward to a night drinking and partying after the show. As soon as they had left the girls started piling stuff out of their bags as I walked to the door with Brian and he put his hands in mine. 

“Just head to the backstage doors and I’ll have someone there with passes and your tickets.” he told me. 

I nodded and tried not to notice that the girls were all pretending to busy themselves whilst surreptitiously watching us at the door. “This is going to be great.” He added tenderly reaching up to run his index finger down the side of my face.

“I know.” I agreed trying to forget that we had an audience. “Thanks again for doing this.”

“My pleasure.” he replied leaning in for a kiss.

Our lips met and I tried to resist rubbing my body against his as his hands snaked round my waist and rested on my ass. As he pulled away he leaned into my ear and whispered “If they weren’t watching I would take you right here.”

“And I would let you.” I muttered as I pulled out of his embrace. I felt my cheeks flame and saw him smirking at me. 

“Catch you later baby.” He promised as he turned around and started walking towards his room.

Readying myself for the barrage of questions I knew I was about to face I spun around and saw that the girls were all standing still and staring at me.  
Lindsey was the first to find her voice. “I cannot fucking believe this.”

Beth walked past her and came to stand in front of me. “He can’t get enough of you.”

I walked towards the bag the girls had brought for me and tried to keep the soppy grin off my face as I rummaged through the bag and pulled out my favourite dress. As I turned to thank Kayla and hold up the dress I saw that they were still all staring at me expectantly. 

“Lane… if you didn’t notice... we want details. NOW!” Kayla announced in her bossiest voice.

I sat down on the edge of the bed whilst hugging the dress to my chest. “I don’t know what to say…” I began. “I mean it’s all so fucking surreal. We bumped into each other, literally, in the corridor last night and a couple of hours later I found myself sitting with him, James Buckley and his wife in a bar...”

Beth put a hand up to stop me. “You mean ‘Jay’ from the Inbetweeners?” she questioned incredulously.

I nodded and continued. “We ended up at a rock bar and I ended up kissing him.” I run my hands through my hair and looked up to see them all open mouthed. “I really thought that would be it but then we ended back up in his room and well… I guess you can figure out what happened next.”

Lindsey shook her head in disbelief and grinned at me. “Was it good?”

I laughed and looked at them all and it was pretty clear from the blush that stained my cheeks that it had indeed been pretty good, mind blowing in fact.

“But what happened in the morning?” Kayla wondered out loud.

I stood up and headed towards the mirror and started to brush my long hair. “I fucking did one obviously.”

“So how have we all ended up here if you did a flit?” Beth asked.

“I got back to the room after the interview and he turned up.” I told them and glancing at Kayla added. “That’s when you called me.”

She came and put her hands on my shoulders and met my eyes in the mirror. “So what happens next?”

I brushed her hands off my shoulders and went back over to my bag. “We enjoy the fuck out of all this and then I guess it ends.” I shrugged. “I mean surely they do this kind of thing all the time when they are away on tour.”

“Makes sense.” Lindsey agreed nodding. “I mean it’s one of the perks of fame right?”

Beth shook her head. “I know I wasn’t the only one to hear Sal on the phone…” she started. “I overheard him mention that he had never seen Q like this.”

I put a hand up to stop her. “Look, can we not just enjoy tonight and see what happens. I mean this sure beats a night out back home.” I pleaded. “I don’t want to get carried away.”

“Makes a change.” Beth retorted.

Kayla run over to the entertainment system and started to connect her phone. “I agree.” She stated scrolling through her playlist. She found a song and grinned and after pushing a few buttons we were assailed by Simple Minds. As ‘Don’t You (Forget About Me)’ blasted out of the speakers she dragged me over to the bed and put her hands on her hips.

“Time to get Cinderella ready for the ball…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments. I don't really know where this is going but let me know if you would like more :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Brian get closer and things intensify as her and her friends accompany him and the other Jokers on a night out after their first show...

“You look incredible.” Beth told me standing behind me in front of the mirror. 

I twirled around and turned to look at them and noted that while I had to agree, I did actually look pretty good, so did they. “So do you, guys.” I replied grinning. “You ready for this?”

I was wearing my favourite black dress that without being overly dressy managed to highlight my cleavage and curves. It fell to just above my knees but had a pretty sizeable slit up the side that revealed a tantalising hint of thigh as I walked. The girls had curled my hair so that red waves fell past my shoulders and down my back and framed my casually made up face. They knew that I was no good on heels so they had brought me a sparkling pair of red ballerina flats to match my lipstick. 

Kayla took out her phone and clicked a few selfies of the 4 of us before checking the time. “Taxi should be here any minute guys.”

Grabbing my bag and jacket I checked I had everything I needed and then we all made our way downstairs towards the place our taxi would hopefully be waiting. As the girls chattered excitedly about tonight I let their voices drift into the background as I let myself think over the last day. If you had told me yesterday morning that I would be heading to watch a guy I had spent with the night with take to the stage in a sold out show at Manchester Academy I would have told you to fuck off. This sort of thing just didn’t happen to me. In fact, apart from this my life was pretty much a shambles at the minute and after having to leave a job because the boss had made a pass at me I was now jobless and struggling to find something else. Throw in the fact I had recently been binned off by a guy that I had been seeing for a while and just started to trust, well it was about time something good came my way.

It wasn’t even like Brian was my type. I usually went for tall and groomed guys that were more moody than funny. I was a sucker for a bad boy yet Brian’s easy charm and unassuming personality had won me over. He was actually incredibly grounded and it was too easy to see us as a couple as I thought of the things we had in common. Trying to shake myself out of my thoughts I brought myself back to the present and noticed that Beth was paying the taxi driver.

I climbed out the cab and put my coat on and followed Kayla because she seemed to know where she was going. Walking past the queuing legions of fans we quickly arrived at a side door where a bored and intimidating looking security guard stood in front of the door. Clocking us walking towards him he rolled his eyes and got ready to turn us away, clearly thinking we were groupies but I stepped in front of the girls and looked up at him.

“I’m Louis Lane…” I noticed his mouth curl into a smile and heard Lindsey snort with laughter behind me. “There should be passes here for us.”

The security guard actually cracked a smile and opened the door and motioned towards a guy holding a clipboard and said something to him before letting us inside. 

“Ladies, thanks for coming.” The guy with a clipboard welcomed. “Brian has told me to lead you to the VIP lounge and then before the show starts I will show you to your seats.”

The girls squealed and Beth grabbed onto my arm as we followed the guy with the clipboard to a small but plush bar.

“Drinks are on the house, enjoy ladies.” He urged us. “I will be back to collect you before the show.”

The girls grinned and Lindsey and Kayla went over to the bar while me and Beth found a table and made ourselves comfortable. Just then I heard my phone beep and took it out of my bag to see that I had a text from Brian. Wondering when he had found the time to input his number into my phone I smiled and read the short message.

‘Just been told you are here. Will be out to say hey before we go on. B x’

Lindsey and Kayla appeared with beers and they started to chat away as I took in my surroundings. There were not many people in here but it was a small room so it appeared relatively busy and from the look of it the majority of people were press and assorted members of the crew. Trying to keep from scanning the room for Brian I focused my attention back on the girls and let myself get caught up in their infectious excitement. It wasn’t long before we had sunk quite a few beers having decided to try and get a buzz on and I was just about to head up to the bar for another round when I felt eyes on me.

Looking up I instantly met Brian’s eyes and grinned as he walked towards me and a noticeable murmur went around the room. Without saying a word he grabbed my hand, quickly raised a hand in greeting to the girls and pulled me towards a door. This door led to a darkened corridor and another lot of doors. Opening one and glancing inside he quickly turned to give me a wicked grin and pulled me into the room with him. Closing the door behind us he took a step back and leisurely looked me up and down before meeting my eyes.

“Fuck Louis, you look incredible.”

My skin began to heat as I stood in front of him and his eyes roamed over every visible inch of my skin. I had never felt this desirable in my life. Before I had chance to realise what was happening we were locked in an embrace and our hands hurriedly explored each others bodies. I felt my legs go weak as Brian worked his hands up my legs and hurriedly pushed aside my lacy knickers. As I rested my weight on the door behind me he gave me a devilish smile and slipped a finger inside me.  
As I let out a wanton moan he leaned into my ear. 

“Feel me baby.”

He began tortuously sliding his finger in and out before moving his fingers so that he was tracing circles around my clit and covering me with my own juices. As he rubbed and caressed me I felt my pulse begin to quicken and was powerless to do anything but stand there and let him work me over. His mouth greedily found mine and he started to move his tongue in such a way so that its movements matched what his fingers were doing until my head was spinning and I knew that it was not going to be long before I fell apart around him.

I heard panting and realised that it was me but was too aroused to do anything but stand there as this incredible guy played me like a fucking fiddle. I was putty in his hands and dropping one last kiss on my lips he pulled back so that he was looking at me and took a deep breath. 

“Come for me Lane.”

His words were my undoing and I let my body crest over the edge and spiral as I felt my pussy clench and throb around his talented fingers. 

Less than a minute later I realised that my eyes were closed so I opened them and found him watching me with hooded eyes.

“You are going to kill me Brian.” I whispered “I swear to god.”

Brian grinned up at me. “I really hate to stop this here but I need to get going. We are due on stage in…” Looking at his watch he grimaced. “Less than 10 minutes.”

Just then his phone rang and he took it out of his pocket and quickly put it up to his ear. “Yeah I know. 2 seconds.”

Waiting until he was sure that I could support myself he pulled his arm out from around my waist and helped me smooth my dress down. “You better get going. One of the runners is going to take you to your seats.”

He opened the door for me to walk through and we hurriedly headed back towards the bar but he soon pulled me close for a brief kiss and turned to head deeper into the venue. “I’ll see you soon.”

With that he quickly retreated and headed in the opposite direction, throwing his hand up in a wave.

“Enjoy the show.” He called before disappearing from view.

Giving myself a minute to compose myself I then headed through the door I had come through and found the girls standing with the guy with the clipboard.  
“Where you been Lane?” Beth asked. “We need to get to our seats.”

Trying not to blush as the guy led us through a bunch of doors I tried to avoid the girl’s eyes as we hurriedly made our way up some stairs until we were stood in the auditorium. 

Seeing that our seats were at the front of the balcony I grinned at the guy with a clipboard as he took the reserved signs off the chairs and motioned for us to sit down. “Enjoy ladies.” He announced with a flourish before departing.

“These seats are ace.” Kayla exclaimed taking a seat and resting her hands on the balcony, looking over at the hundreds of people underneath us. 

I took a seat next to her as Beth and Lindsey filed in after me and looked at the stage knowing that any minute now the guy who had just finger fucked me into submission would appear before us. 

Minutes later I was still trying to calm my breathing as the lights went down and the spotlights facing the stage lit up. Kayla grabbed my hand as the other two joined the crowd in cheering as the massive screen behind the stage started to play a short introduction video showing the guys in some of their funniest clips.

As I watched Brian show up in the clips I tried not to grin at the situation I had found myself in and settled back to be entertained.

The video came to an end and the guys bounded onto the stage to rapturous applause and cheers and ran up and down the stage high fiving the front row of the audience. Not taking my eyes off Brian for a moment I felt my heart quicken as he quickly looked up towards where we were sitting and met my eyes before breaking into a huge smile. 

Sal was the first to speak and as the crowd quieted down he held up the mike and looked briefly at the others. 

“Wow.” He started. “Are we glad to be here.” 

Joe joined in and stood next to him and gestured to the crowd. “We are so glad to finally be here in the UK.” He announced. “It’s nice to finally get to meet some of our British fans.”

Murr held up his mic and shot Brian a wink before turning to the crowd. “And you British women…” he began. “I mean wow.”

He walked over to Brian and put his arm casually around his shoulders. “What do you think Q, buddy?”

Brian looked right up to where we were sitting and slyly put the finger that had mere minutes ago been buried inside me to his mouth before slowly licking his lips. “Well so far the ladies we have met have been... tasty.”

The women in the crowd went wild cheering and screaming as my mouth fell open and he shot me a wink. 

As Brian turned away and the guys continued chatting I noticed that the girls were starting at me. 

“Louis? Did he just…?”

Kayla broke off as Lindsey dissolved into fits of giggles and grabbed my arm. “That was so hot.”

I quickly looked around us to see if anyone had noticed and shot them an embarrassed look. “Can we keep it down?”

The show went on and what seemed like mere minutes later the guys started to obviously wind down and promise that they would be back soon. As they came and stood at the front and joined hands to take a bow the crowd around us went wild and got to their feet. 

I knew that the show was popular but seeing the hundreds of fans around us brought me to senses and I wondered what the fuck I thought I was playing at letting this go any further. This could only end badly and I wasn’t the type of girl to not let emotions get involved. Sure last night had been great and casual sex was what it was but every single second I had spent with him since I had started to let my mind run away with me and imagine where this was leading. We had so much in common and looking back over the time we had spent together I realised that I had not once had to censor myself or pretend to be someone else. Here was a guy that I could very easily fall for but the truth of the matter was that it just wasn’t going to happen and I was going to end up fucking crushed again.

Suddenly needing some air I told Kayla that I would be back soon and before she had chance to reply I turned and made a dash for the nearest exit as the applause rumbled on behind me. 

Finding an exit was not hard and less than a minute later I was stood on the pavement where above my head a huge sign announced the guys sold out tour dates. As I looked at his name in huge letters I realised that I had been stupid to agree to this. It looked like we would end back in bed together tonight and while it would no doubt be unforgettable, I couldn’t do this to myself again. I had done this too many times. I let myself get carried away and without a thought for the consequences I let myself get hurt as reality inevitably failed to live up to my unrealistic expectations. This time would be even worse, as his show played several times a day and all I had to do to torture myself was turn on Comedy Central to see his smiling face. 

All of a sudden I felt my bag start to vibrate and took my phone out only to see that Brian was calling me and had set it so that his contact picture was the shot he had taken of us in the hotel room last night. As I looked at the picture and took a deep breath I answered the phone.

“Hi.”

I struggled to hear him as he was clearly somewhere surrounded by a lot people but he shouted over the background noise. “Where are you?”

“I needed some air.” I told him. “I’ll be back in a few.”

Hanging up the phone I slowly started to make my way around to the door we had entered when we arrived and saw that there was now a pretty sizeable group of fans waiting expectantly for the guys to come out. Wondering how I was going to work my way through them and make my way back in I was surprised to see Brian exit the building and start scanning the street clearly looking for me. 

The fans went wild and clamored for his attention as his eyes landed on mine and broke into a wide smile. He grinned and waved manically and motioned for me to make my way over before turning his attention to the fans. I stood back and watched as he posed for a dozen selfies and signed everything from DVD’s, T-shirts and even one girl’s chest. As the fan pouted and stuck out her tits he looked for me and rolled his eyes before signing his name with a flourish. 

After a few minutes he had worked his way through them so he made his way over to me and took my hand before attempting to make his way back through to fans towards the stage door. Security came to the rescue and quickly ushered us inside. As we found ourselves alone on the other side of the door as the fans cheered and shouted outside he seemed to notice that something was wrong. 

“What’s going on?”

I took a deep breath and before I had chance to regret it I looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. “I can’t do this.”

Brian’s eyes widened in panic and without a word he took my hand and pulled me through some doors until we were in an empty room. He closed the door behind us and started to pace and finally turned to look at me. 

“Don’t do this.” He began. “I know this might seem crazy and I know that it has only been a day but dammit Louis… I know there is something here.”

He stood watching me as I refused to meet his eyes so he approached me and pulled my face up so that I had no choice but to look at him. I decided to stay quiet because I really couldn’t think of anything to say that would make this any easier. “Tell me you don’t feel it too and I will let you walk out that door.”

I looked into his pleading brown eyes and I knew that if I found the courage to lie that this would be all over and I could walk out the door. Sure, the next couple of weeks would be pretty brutal but surely in the long run it would be easier. 

“Brian…” I started. “I know how this ends and I haven’t got it in me.”

“Hey…” he murmured coming to stand in front of me and placing his hands either side of my face. “Maybe you are right… but please don’t end this before it has even started.”

I looked into his eyes and saw that he was being genuine and I tried not to let my hopes soar. 

“I know that it’s going to be hard but I haven’t felt like this in a long time and I owe it to myself to see where it leads.” He started to run his fingers along my lips and continued as he saw a smile tug at the corner of my lips. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

He held my gaze and I opened my mouth and took a deep breath. “No… you aren’t wrong Brian… but you’re you. This incredibly successful and famous guy that happens to have women throwing themselves at you all the fucking time. How can I hope to compete with that?”

As he came and stood in front of me I looked up at him and tried not to let my eyes fill with tears. “I can’t even keep a regular guy.”

Brian took me in his arms and met my lips in a kiss. “I don’t want to talk about our pasts and rehash our sad stories but believe me I have been there.” He told me honestly. “I am not going to let you walk away Louis… not over something that isn’t even fucking real.”

I watched as he reached down to take my hands before continuing. “None of it matters.” he struggled for words as he tried to figure out how best to say how he felt “I won’t let it.”

I looked into his eyes and felt my reserve crumble and decided that he was right. I had been here before and it was hard not to believe that this was going to end badly but I didn’t want to be the type of person to walk away because they were too scared to let things happen. Had I not always told myself that the people who were afraid to put themselves out there missed out on everything? Maybe this would last a couple more days, maybe even weeks or months but whatever was coming did I not deserve the chance to at least find out?

He seemed to realise that I had made a decision and come round and wasted no time in pulling me close and meeting my lips in a kiss that had my heart racing. As I buried my head in his neck and started to drop kisses along his collar bone I sensed him smile. 

“It’s going to work out Louis.” He whispered. “I can feel it.”

I laughed and looked up to meet his eyes. “I hope so Brian.” I told him honestly. “I really do.”

“We can talk about this more later if you want but shall we get back?” he questioned. “After all, you promised me and the others a night on the lash and they are really looking forward to it.”

I let Brian lead me back towards the VIP bar and tried to shrug off the intensity of the last half hour as we walked into the bar and saw that it was now crowded as the crew and the guys wound down and let loose after the first of what was obviously going to be a really successful run of shows. I noticed instantly that Kayla was happily perched on Sal’s lap giggling and they were throwing back shots from a table full of drinks. 

Beth was the first to spot us and as she stood up to throw her arms around me Joe saw us as well and wasted no time in handing up a couple of shots each.

“Time to catch up guys,” he announced handing over something that looked suspiciously like whisky. “Down the hatch.”

Brian’s hand rested around my waist as he shot me a smile and instantly made short work of the 2 shots. As Joe stood in front of my expectantly I got on board and quickly managed to swallow the 2 bitter tasting shots before catching Kayla’s eye and shooting her a wink. 

The drinking continued but it wasn’t long before everyone started to get restless and it was suggested that we make our way to somewhere else.

This is how we ended up piled in a bunch of taxis, heading towards a club that was renowned for having a pretty sweet VIP area. This way we could let loose without being bothered too much and not have to worry about being bothered by an endless line of fans. It was hard to fly under the radar when all of the guys were together.

There was the 4 of them, the 4 of us and then a handful of the guy’s crew that had decided to come along for the ride. As I sat in the back with Brian’s arm around me, Sal and Kayla chatted away and I tried not to let my thoughts stray too far ahead and get ready for what was clearly going to be a long night.

Our taxi was the last to pull up and shockingly there was already a crowd gathered outside and my heart started to pound seeing that there was a group of photographers stood on the pavement. I looked at Brian in a panic but he smiled and took my hand. “It’s fine.” He tried to reassure me.

We quickly made our way out of the cab and while Kayla and Sal took their time heading towards the entrance of the club I nestled myself under Brian’s arm and tried to shield my eyes as flashbulbs started popping. He hurriedly walked us inside and once the doors swung shut behind us I looked up at him and shook my head.

“That was crazy.” I muttered. “Does that happen a lot?”

Sal appeared next to me and laughed. “Not nearly enough.” 

“I hope they got my good side.” Kayla cracked following Sal into the club.

We were quickly escorted to what was clearly the VIP area to see the others all gathered round a massive table that was already loaded with drinks. There was a couple of bottles of spirits, ranging from vodka to what I noted was a ridiculously expensive bottle of whisky, what appeared to be the biggest bottle of champagne I had ever seen and what would pretty much amount to a crate of bottled beer. 

“I could get used to this.” Beth saluted holding up a glass of champagne as I took a seat next to her.

“Un-fucking-believable” was all I could reply as Brian handed me a bottle of beer.

I tried to crack a smile as he leaned into my ear. “You ok Louis?” 

I nodded and tried my best to make the smile reach my eyes as I was handed shots by one of the guys. “Overwhelmed I guess…”

Brian took a shot of what looked to be vodka and run his hand briefly down my arm. “It means nothing remember.” He shrugged.

Just then Lindsey and Beth leaned over and asked if I needed to use the bathroom. Deciding I could do with a few minutes to get my head together I nodded and followed them through the bar to what was the most expensively decorated bathroom that I had ever seen.

Beth took a seat on a couch that was probably worth more than my car and tilted her head up to look at me. “Come on…” she coaxed. “Tell us what’s up. You’ve been off since the end of the show.”

I took a seat next to her and put my head in my hands as Lindsey started applying lipstick and caught my eyes in the mirror above one of the sinks. 

“I just don’t see this ending well.” I said simply.

Lindsey put the cap on her lipstick and came and crouched between my legs before taking my face in her hands. “Lane, he is clearly smitten.”

With this Beth nodded. “She’s right.”

I smiled and swung my glance between them both. “He told me that none of the fame shit and the fans matter and that we owe it to ourselves to see what happens.”

“Jesus Louis.” Lindsey grinned. “You are the luckiest god damn bitch in the world.”

Beth pinched my arm lightly and nodded along with Lindsey. “Don’t overthink this.” She began. “God dammit, it’s about time that you met someone that realised how special you are.”

Suddenly I realised that they were right and stood up and righted my dress, smoothing it down before running my fingers through my hair. I was going to let this happen and I was going to damn well enjoy it.

“Let’s have some fucking fun.” I decided. “I’m gonna show him that I am not the only one that got lucky when we bumped into each other in that corridor.”

The girls cheered and stood up before quickly hugging me and giving me the widest grins I had seen in a long time.

“Let’s go…” Beth stated making her way towards the door. 

With every step I took back towards the group I realised that Brian was right. So he was on the television, so fucking what? Deep down I knew that even if he hadn’t been who he was it wouldn’t have mattered a bit. The minute I had looked up into his eyes in the hallway of the hotel I was lost and things like this didn’t happen every day. It would be criminal not to run with this and see what happened. 

As I turned a corner and saw him downing drinks with Sal, Joe and Murr I grinned and walked up behind him before snaking my arms around his waist and leaning in and dropping a kiss on his neck. Before he could turn around I let go and came to stand in the middle of them. 

“Guys… let me show you how it is done.” I exclaimed reaching over and grabbing a couple of bottles of beer. I swiftly lifted one up to my mouth and quickly poured the cool liquid down my throat without pausing and as soon as I was finished I did the same with the other one. 

As I placed the empty bottles back on the table Sal came to stand behind me and placed his hand around my waist. “I love this chick.” He announced with a laugh.

“Let’s go and cause a scene…” I suggested grabbing onto his hand and pulling him towards the dancefloor, shooting a wink at Brian.

As soon as we got onto the dancefloor an old 50 cent song started up so we started to move to the music and I soon forgot about everything but the thumping beat and the amount of fun I was having as Sal showed me what he could do and gyrated his body around the dancefloor. 

If I had looked behind me I would have seen Kayla walk over to Brian and hand him another beer, seeing that his was pretty much empty. They leaned against the table as the others chatted around them and they watched as me and Sal threw some shapes and tried unsuccessfully to embarrass each other.

“Incredible isn’t she?” Kayla questioned. 

Brian stood and watched as Lane’s body moved to the music making her long red hair swing out from her shoulders and she let Sal lead her around the dancefloor. Wondering what Kayla wanted to hear he decided to be honest with her. “I don’t usually do things like this Kayla.”

“I hope not.” She retorted. “She deserves someone that is going to treat her right.” She lifted up her glass and took a deep swallow of her champagne before continuing. “You may not be able to tell watching her right now but she has had it tough these last couple of years.”

Brian looked at Kayla and smiled sadly. “So have I…” he admitted. He was still glad that the girls didn’t appear to be big enough fans that they knew what had happened a few years ago. “But there is something happening here and I am going to do everything I can to make sure that things work out.” 

Kayla seemed to sense that he was telling the truth and beamed up at him. “In that case, let’s go and show them up.”

Brian grinned and put his drink down as Kayla did the same before he took her hand and led her towards where Sal and Lane where still dancing away. They quickly joined in and as Lane caught Brian dancing next to her she smiled to herself seeing that this was just another thing he was good at. Could all American guys move like this?

As he moved his hips perfectly in time with the music I couldn’t resist sliding next to him and slyly moving my body so that it ground against him. Shooting a glance behind me I saw that Sal was doing the same to Kayla and gave him a quick thumbs up. Brian didn’t need any encouragement as my body bumped his and he swiftly pulled me close as a banging David Guetta track pounded out of the speakers. 

I spun around so that Brian’s body was leaning against mine and I leaned back until his head was buried in my neck. Leaning back into him I felt his erection on my back and tilted my head even further back until he was running his fingers up and down my neck as he peppered kisses down my collarbone. His hands made their way leisurely down my body until they were gripping me around the waist and he pulled me even closer to him so that his erection was nestled between my ass cheeks. 

“Fucking hell, Lane, you are going to be the fucking death of me.” He breathed echoing my words from earlier. 

I spun around again until we were stood front to front and looked up at him from underneath my eyelashes. “You ain’t seen nothing yet baby.” I whispered whilst grinding my pelvis up against his. “Wait until we get back to the hotel room.” 

“Why wait?” Brian replied with a wicked grin and with that he took my hand and dragged me towards the entrance of the club where if I remembered rightly I had seen a disabled bathroom. 

“Brian!” I exclaimed “We can’t. What if someone sees?”

He shot me a look and raised his eyebrows. “I don’t fucking care.”

Less than a minute later we found ourselves in yet another spacy and tastefully bathroom and luckily nobody had seemed to notice us walk inside.

He locked the door and spun to look at me and as his eyes met mine I decided to play along so I lifted the straps of my dress so that the flimsy material fell down my body and pooled at my feet. Stepping over it I walked slowly over to him and grabbed both of his hands in mine as my other hand made short work of his belt buckle and his fly. Seconds later I had managed to get them down and felt moisture pool between my legs as I freed his cock from his boxers and it twitched before me. Deciding that this wasn’t the time to tease I took it in my mouth and finally freed his hands so that I could use my other hand to work the base of his shaft. I was rewarded with a groan and looked up at him to see him staring right at me. Wasting no time I used my hands to stroke him and heard his breath hiss out from between his teeth as I took him in my mouth and covered him with my saliva. I twirled my tongue around the lip and tasted him as precum started to leak out.

“I need to cum inside you.” He decided suddenly and pulled me to my feet. 

Our lips met in a salty kiss as his hands worked their way down my body until he was able to drag my knickers down so that I could step out of them. He dragged a condom out of his pocket and hurriedly rolled it over his dick and looked up to find me impatiently watching him. 

He swiftly lifted me up so that I was perched on the edge of the sink and after parting my legs and wrapping them around his waist he slowly sunk into me. He didn’t break eye contact as he buried himself to the hilt inside me before stilling. 

As I felt his length slide into me I opened up to accommodate him and had to bite down on my lip to stop myself from cumming straight away. “Fuck me, Brian.” I urged him running my hands down his back.

“I’m not going to last.” He ground out as he remained still inside me. 

“I don’t fucking care.” I breathed as I started to grind on his cock. 

Resigning himself to the fact that this wasn’t going to last long he pulled himself out and slammed back inside me so hard that my back hit the wall with a dull thud.

As he supported my weight I reached down and let my fingers caress the sensitive spot in between my thighs as my pulse quickened and I felt my body heat. He started to pull out of my slick hole before slamming back inside my dripping pussy and I knew that this was going to be over way too soon. As his wandering hands replaced mine I put my fingers up to his mouth and let him suck them into his mouth. Seeing him taste me off of my own fingers I knew I was nearly there and buried my head in his neck to try and stifle the screams I knew that I wouldn’t be able to hold back. As he pumped into me a few more times I felt his body start to shake before he gave me one last thrust before I exploded and felt my pussy contract around his cock and milk him of every drop that he had left. 

“I can’t get enough of you.” He mumbled as our heart beats slowed and we caught our breath. 

I lifted my head so that I was able to meet his eyes and in that second I knew that this was way more than just lust. He seemed to feel it too and as we stared at each other and his erection deflated inside of me he met my lips in a kiss that made my body heat all over again. He pulled his lips away from mine reluctantly and as we met each others gaze I smiled. 

“I can’t believe this is happening.” I whispered.

“Me neither.” He agreed as our heart beats finally seemed to return to normal. “I’ve never had sex in a public bathroom before.” He cracked as I slid off the sink and started to try and make myself presentable. 

I laughed and playfully punched his arm before sliding my dress over my head and running my hands through my hair to work it back into some semblance of style. As I looked up to see Brian buttoning his flies and pulling down his shirt I couldn’t help grinning.

“What?” he questioned seeing my smile. 

I stood up and enfolded myself into my arms and looked up to meet his gaze before dropping a quick kiss on his lips. “Nothing,” I replied. “Just thinking about how fucking lucky I am.”

He run his hand through my hair and rested his hand on my ass as the other hand stroked my back tenderly. “Me and you both baby.” He replied earnestly. “Now let’s get back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback so far. This is my first fanfic so it may be a little cheesy and cliche for some but I just wanted to try something straight forward and see where it goes...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Louis wakes up to a call from her sister and some interesting news Brian offers to go with her to face the music with her family.

I woke to the sounds of far off traffic and opened my eyes only to feel like my head was going to explode. I instantly closed my eyes and was just about to work on opening them again when I felt a cold glass placed into my hands. 

“Morning sunshine.” 

I cautiously opened my eyes only to see Brian sat on the bed beside me holding what looked like 2 painkillers and wearing an obscenely wide smile considering the time and how fucking bad my head hurt.

“Don’t you feel rough?” I asked him quietly. 

He leant down and dropped a kiss on my shoulder before making himself comfortable and urging me to put the glass up to my lips. 

“Nope.” He replied way too cheerily.

I looked at him in shock before he broke into laughter and gave me a cheeky grin. “Practice.” 

I reluctantly drained the glass of water along with the painkillers before pulling the covers back up and covering my head, closing my eyes again only to be interrupted by my phone ringing. 

“What the fuck?” I complained. “Don’t people know what time it is?”

Brian chuckled and pulled the covers back down so that he could see my face and handed me my phone. “It’s actually half 10,” he announced. “And that has been going off for the last hour, it is actually what woke me up.”

I looked at the screen and saw that it was actually my sister that was calling me. I reluctantly swiped the screen and put the phone up to my ear only to hear my sister screeching away at the other end of the line.

“What the fuck is going on?” she shouted. “And why the fuck have you not answered any of our calls. We have been trying to get hold of you for over an hour.”

Instantly pulling the phone away from my ear as the screaming intensified my head ache I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. “What do you mean?” I asked. “And I have only just woke up. I didn’t hear my phone.” 

“I mean why the fuck is there is a picture of you with Brian Quinn in the celeb section of the fucking Sun newspaper, Louis?” she asked.

As what she was saying sunk in I groaned and covered my eyes. “What the fuck is going on?” my sister continued. “Mum is having a shit fit.”

I looked up at Brian only to see him trying to cover his smile so I covered the mouthpiece and reached out to swipe at his arm. “This isn’t fucking funny!” I hissed at him.

As I tuned back into my sister I vaguely made out the words family and dinner and buried myself under the covers. “I’ll talk to you later.” I told her as soon as I could get a word in edge ways. “Tell everyone to stop ringing me.”

With that I swiped to end the call and reached out from under the covers to put my phone back on the nightstand. 

As I started to panic I felt the covers slip down my body and closed my eyes as Brian crouched over me. 

“Come on.” He coaxed. “Open up them beautiful eyes for me.”

With this he started to drop kisses over my face and let his fingers run down my body and attempt to work their way under my arms to tickle me.

“Don’t even think about it.” I said trying not to laugh as I rolled away from his wandering hands. 

As I worked up the courage to open up my eyes I saw that he was watching me and he actually looked pretty nervous. After our intense conversation the night before I realised that he thought that this may be the thing to push me over the edge and to bolt for good. 

I tried to think of something to say but was stopped when Brian spoke first.

“So you are heading back down to your family today?” he asked cautiously.

I nodded and made an attempt to smile. “Looks like it,” I started. “They want to know what is going on.”

Brian bobbed his head and looked up to meet my gaze. “Want some company?” 

I tried to hide the shock on my face but I am sure that I looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights as he watched to see what my reaction would be. “Are you serious?” 

He nodded and offered me a smile. “ Sure, we are off today and don’t have anything scheduled until the show tomorrow night.” 

The room started to spin but this time it was definitely not the booze but the fact that this incredible man had offered to come and unknowingly throw himself into the lions fucking den. We were a close knit family and we didn’t have secrets, well at least not important ones and for me to have kept this to myself and not let my brother, sister or parents what was going on, well I was going to be in deep shit. 

Hope blossomed in my chest that signaled that this was actually going to be something serious and I couldn’t help but let my face break into a wide grin. Forgetting about morning breath and shockingly bad hangovers I threw myself into him arms and started to laugh. 

“You are such a wonderful person, you know that?” I announced as I run my hands through his messy but oh so perfect hair. 

He held my gaze and pulled my hand up to his mouth where he kissed my palm before intertwining out fingers. “I told you Lane,” he said honestly. “We can make this work.”

 

2 hours later, after saying our goodbyes to the others we were sat in my car as I pulled out of the hotel carpark.

“Put some music on if you want.” I told him handing him my phone before taking the turn that would take us towards the motorway.

Brian started scrolling through my Spotify , looking for something to put on the stereo.

“Abba?” he questioned trying not to laugh, clearly having found my ‘cheesy’ playlist.

I playfully punched his arm and shot him a mock angry look. “If you take the piss out of my taste in music I will make you listen to one of their albums all the way through.” 

He carried on laughing but finally settled on something and I reached over to turn up the volume as I realised that he had picked something off my favourite rap playlist. 

“Didn’t think you would be down with all this shit…?” I joked trying to get my own back. “Bit too cool for you ain’t it, old timer?”

Brian laughed and with that shocked me by starting to rap along turning his cap so that it was backwards and trying to make me laugh. As I tried to keep my eyes on the road as he rapped with the Eminem blasting out of my modest speakers I broke into a smile and tried to picture the faces of my family as he walked through the door. 

Hoping that he wouldn’t be too intimidated by them I hoped that they would be on their best behavior. We were a tight knit bunch and I had become used to friends commenting that it was rare to find a family that was as close as ours who actually got on and enjoyed each others company. We tended to be pretty loud and in your face when we got together and seeing as it was a Saturday night I knew that the beers would be flowing and everyone would be in the mood for a rowdy get together. 

Surprisingly the motorway was pretty quiet and we made good time and I was soon pulling off the motorway and taking the turn that would lead us to my family’s home. I was shocked that me and Brian actually had really similar music taste and apart from the Abba he had commented several times that my playlist contained some of his favourite songs and artists. 

“5 minutes.” I warned him as yet another rap classic blared out of the speakers. 

He nodded and I could tell he was actually pretty nervous. Not that I could blame him, meeting the family was a pretty big deal and I couldn’t believe that after knowing each other less than a couple of days we were about to walk into my family home together. 

“Look, I have to warn you,” I started tentatively. “They have a tendency to be pretty loud and in your face.”

Brian reached over and rubbed my thigh and smiled at me. “I have met new people before,” he cracked. “I’ll be fine.”

I laughed and shook my head. “No, seriously.” I protested. “We are pretty close and it can be pretty overwhelming for new people.”

“So they are going to go nuts, huh?” he realised finally getting my point.

I nodded. “Pretty much.”

Minutes later we were pulling up into the drive of my parent’s modest 4 bed home and I parked the car in my spot outside the house before putting on the handbrake and grabbing my handbag from the backseat.

“Ready for this?” I questioned starting to get nervous all of a sudden.

He gave me the biggest grin he could muster and leant over to meet my lips in a brief kiss. “Let’s do this.” 

With that I got out the car and waited for Brian to do the same before locking up the car and heading towards the front door. 

I opened the door and was immediately assailed by the smell of my mother’s cooking. Instantly feeling at home and thanking my lucky stars that no-one had run to the door I kicked my shoes off and motioned for Brian to do the same before walking up the hall towards the front room. Not checking to see if Brian was behind me I walked into the front room only to see that my brother and sister happened to be watching Impractical Jokers.

As my eyes flickered to see it was actually Brian doing a task I had to laugh at the irony and steeled myself for the reception we were about to get. 

“Hey.” I greeted.

My brother and sister spun around just in time to see Brian walk through the door behind me and notice himself on the huge television. I stifled a laugh as I saw their mouths fall open and my brother’s head spun to take in Brian’s picture on the screen before turning back to look at him stood beside me, almost like he was checking it was really him.

“So um… this is Brian.” I introduced seeing that neither of them knew what to say.

Composing herself first my sister jumped up off the sofa and threw herself into my arms and instantly leant into my ear. “He is so much cuter in real life.” She tried to whisper but being her it came out way too loud.

As she realised how loud she was and took a step back from me Brian laughed and held out his hand, only to be surprised when my sister grabbed him in a hug. “I’m Jessie.” She told him once she had released him, struggling not stare.

My brother followed suit and quickly stood up to pump Brian’s hand with enthusiasm. “I’m James.” He told him. “Big fan.”

Brian glanced at me before offering my brother a smile. “Cheers dude,” he thanked. “Glad to hear you guys like it.”

Seeing them so quiet I couldn’t help laughing and took Brian’s hand and leading him towards the door. 

"Come on, let’s get this over with.” I told him. “Once you have met everyone we can relax.”

As we walked towards the kitchen I noticed Jessie and James following us and heard Jessie mutter. “This should be good.”

As we approached the kitchen I smiled as I saw that my mum and dad were messing around and dancing around the kitchen as they prepared what would undoubtedly be enough food to feed double the number of us there was. 

I cleared my throat to get their attention and as they spun to face us I felt Brian squeeze my hand. 

“Mum, Dad, this is Brian.”

Mums mouth fell open and she dropped the wooden spoon she was holding but Dad stepped forward quickly and offered his outstretched hand as Mum tried to compose herself and looked at me inquisitively. 

“Hi Brian.” Dad greeted. “I’m Andy.”

Mum quickly wiped her hands on a dishtowel and walked towards us, dropping a quick kiss on my cheeks before pulling Brian in for a hug.

“Welcome Brian.” She stuttered. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Louis’s mother, Pam.”

As the 5 of us stood in the kitchen and the 4 of them openly stared at us I tried to act normal and walked towards the fridge, looking for something to eat before dinner. 

Brian gestured towards the cooker and smiled up at my parents. “That smells great,” he told them. “Sorry to barge in like this.”

My dad smiled and shook his head. “Don’t worry, we always cook more than needed when we have to feed these beasts.” 

With that he walked over to the fridge and nudged me out of the way before offering Brian a can of Stella Artois before gesturing towards the living room. “Come and make yourself comfortable.” 

He shot me a wink and followed him and my brother out of the kitchen and I made to follow but was grabbed by my sister as mum moved into the doorway and blocked my exit.

“What the fuck is going on?” Jessie asked as quietly as she could. 

I grinned and tried to play it cool. “What does it look like?” I retorted. “I’ve brought a friend for dinner.”

Mum grabbed a tea towel and swiped at me. “A friend?” 

“Off the fucking television?” Jessie added needlessly. “How did you meet him?”

I shrugged. “We bumped into each other in the hotel Thursday.” 

Their mouths fell open and they gaped at me.

“But it’s Saturday now.” Jessie pointed out. “How are you only just telling us about this now?”

I nodded and grinned. “Yeah, well we have just been hanging out.” 

Mum’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “So you have been hanging out with ‘Q’ for the last 2 days and forgot to mention it?” she questioned incredulously.

“Yes.” I answered. “And it’s going really well so please don’t fucking scare him.”

Jessie stepped back and pulled a couple of beers out of the fridge before handing me one. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” She stated shooting me a wink and heading towards the front room.

As I watched her go I felt my mum place her hand on my shoulder and turned to see her watching me. “Please be careful,” she urged. “You know what you get like.”

I shook my head. “You think I don’t know that?” I sniped. ‘I’m going to roll with this. We get on so well and I feel like this could be something special.”

My mum nodded but couldn’t help being realistic. “When does he go back?”

I shrugged. “In about a week.” I told her. “But I don’t want to think about that now ok?”

As I turned to follow the others my mum pulled me close and dropped another kiss on my cheek. “Go have fun, sweetheart.” She urged before turning back to the cooker and dismissing me.

I walked into the front room to find a football match on and was surprised to hear Brian chatting away with my family with everything seemingly normal. As I took a seat next to Brian on one of the big sofas I heard my dad ask Brian what team he supported. 

“Man United.” He replied not surprising me, we had told me of his love of football over lunch yesterday. “Actually…” he started turning towards me. “Me and James were talking about heading to the game tomorrow if you fancy it.”

Jessie gaped as I nodded my head. “Sure, why not?” I answered. 

Brian grinned and threw his arm around my shoulders. “You have to promise not to boo when they win though.” He cracked.

I smiled sweetly up at him and tried not to laugh. “I’ll try my best.”

I turned back to my family and I noticed that they were all shocked but quickly wiped the astounded looks off their faces and they attempted valiantly to act calm and normal as the most famous person they had ever come across sat in their front room with his arm around me, drinking beer and acting totally at ease. 

The next hour flew by and after a short while I could tell my family had relaxed and were at ease enough to start throwing questions at Brian about everything from the show to his family, what he enjoyed doing in his spare time and anything else they could think of. I smiled, having seen them do this before with guys that I had brought hole and let Brian stroke my back as I listened to him answer their questions in turn until dad decided to ask what his plans were tonight. 

He turned to look at me unsure but was saved from having to give an answer as my sister jumped up and clapped her hands. 

“Let’s all go up the pub and play some pool.” She decided. 

I knew as soon as she said it that none of them would pass up the opportunity and Brian looked at me with a smile signalling that this was ok with him so I was pretty much stuck. “You sure?” I mouthed at Brian when no-one was looking, hoping he would say no, only to see him nod his head. 

I turned to see them all looking at us so I resigned myself to a night on the lash with my family as Brian gave them all a smile. 

“Sounds good to me.” He agreed. 

My sister clapped her hands together and grinned. “You can stay here so Louis doesn’t have to drive.” She added deviously. “Come on Brian, I’ll show you to her room.”

Before I could protest I Jessie had pulled Brian out of the living room and I heard her state that they should go and grab our bags from the car before showing him the room.

“He seems alright.” Dad stated as soon as we heard the front door slam. 

James nodded and looked at me with a grin. “It’s pretty clear that he has taken a serious interest in little sister here.” He added. 

I sat there trying not to grin as we heard the door open and Jessie walked past the front room with Brian. “We are dumping your stuff in your room.” She yelled as they walked up the stairs.

“He does seem very interested Louis.” Dad agreed as Brian and Jessie’s voiced faded as they went upstairs. “It takes a brave man to face us after only a weekend.”

Laughing, I agreed and blew dad a kiss as I headed towards the stairs. “Talking of which, I better rescue him from Jess.”

I quickly made my way up the stairs and headed towards my room as I heard Brian laughing at Jessie’s comments as she began showing him some of the funnier photos I had up on the walls. 

Rolling my eyes I opened the door to my childhood bedroom and had to smile as I saw Brian stare fascinated at the photos detailing my life that were dotted around the room. Noticing that I had entered the room Brian turned to look at me and motioned to one of the more outrageous pictures of me and the girls at a burlesque night. 

“This is my favourite.” He admitted with a wink. “Still got the outfit?”

Jess’s eyebrows shot up and she gave me a cheeky wink as she walked past us to the door. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

As soon as she went I sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Brian followed suit and sat down next to me. Pulling me in for a kiss our lips met and it wasn’t until my breathing started to get shallow that Brian pulled away. 

“Your family is great.” He told me as I tried to regain my breath from his passionate assault. 

“I know.” I smiled, having heard this a million times before. “I’m lucky.” 

Laying down so that his head was on my pillow Brian pulled me so that I was nested next to him and I threw my arm over his chest before propping myself up so that I was looking at him. 

“Thanks for this.” I said simply. “It means a lot that you have come back here with me.” 

Brian leaned over and swiped a stray hair out of my face before dropping a kiss at the corner of my mouth. “I couldn’t not, Lane,” he admitted. “I want to spend as much time with you as I can.”

I looked into his eyes and saw that he was being sincere and my heart expanded as I realised that he seemed to care for me as much as I cared about him. This had all happened so fast but lay here on my childhood bed things felt right. I prayed that this would work out and looked back at him with a smile. 

“Lucky for you I am between jobs right now.” I smiled. “Else things would not be so easy.”

Brian suddenly sat up and pulled me so that we were sitting face to face on the bed. “Seeing as you have brought that up, there is something that I want to run by you.”

I nodded and smiled as I told him to go on.

“Well, we are only here for another week and I would love it if you could join me and the guys on the rest of the tour.” He rushed. “I mean I know it might be boring watching the same show every night but you can bring anyone you want to keep you company and I know the guys would like it too. They really like you Louis.”

I had to admit that I had hoped that this would happen but as he actually asked me I grinned and jumped into his lap. “I would fucking love to Brian.” I answered. “And it won’t be boring for me at all.” 

With this I threw my arms around him and met his lips in a kiss that was just getting interesting as we heard my mum call up the stairs. 

“Dinner is ready you two.”

Dinner was a jolly affair and banter flowed around the table as normal. As I sat there watching Brian interact with my family I couldn’t believe how much he actually fitted in and that now my family had calmed down that they were getting to know him and being surprisingly normal. As he caught me watching him he moved his hand over mine and squeezed whilst giving me a wide smile. 

“So Louis has agreed to accompany me and the others on tour for the next week.” Brian stated bringing me out of my reverie. 

“Wow,” Jessie commented gaping at us. “Sounds like fun.” 

“Well Brian said that I could bring people along so why don’t you come with me for a few nights?” I mumbled around a mouthful of potato.

Jessie’s eyes lit up and her head swiveled to look at Brian.

“That would be great.” She said. “I mean if you are sure it is ok?"

Brian finished a mouthful of food and looked around at the others. “Sure thing,” he nodded. “You should all get to a show if you get the chance. “We have another few in Manchester and then we head down to London to finish off.” 

We continued chatting and spent a lively hour around the table talking about anything and everything but as my mum and dad got up to do the dishes Jessie and James got up and decided that they were going to get ready. Me and Brian followed suit and had soon entered my room again as my sister started to blast out some tunes while she got changed to head out. 

“They really like you.” I told Brian rifling through my bag to find a clean t-shirt. 

Finding something decent I whipped my top over my head and was about to put on a clean one when Brian grabbed me and pinned my hands by my sides. He started kissing my shoulders and chest and I instantly felt stirrings between my thighs as his hands roamed over my body. 

I pulled back, managing to extract my hands to run them through his hair before looking up at him with a pout. “We don’t have time.” I stopped him. “And I do not want to get caught.”

Brian laughed and resumed kissing my neck so I playfully pushed him away and shoved him so that he ended up laying back on the bed. Turning away to rummage through my bag again for some make-up I could feel his eyes on me so started moving my body to the beat of my sister’s music and headed over to the mirror where I saw that he was indeed watching me as I had thought. After continuing to move to the music whilst I brushed through my hair and freshened up my make-up I looked into the mirror again to see that he was still watching me only now there was a noticeable bulge in his trousers. 

Catching my eyes he saw that I was watching him and stood up and came to stand beside me until he was standing behind me and could meet my eyes in the mirror.

“I know what you are doing.” He told me grabbing my hand and placing it between his legs. “And don’t think that I won’t remember this later.”

Throwing caution to the wind I turned and snaked my arms around him and met his lips in a passionate kiss as I started to grind my body against his erection. Not wasting a second Brian quickly undid my bra and instantly took one of my already stiffening nipples into his mouth. His hands quickly ran down my body and he grasped me around the waste and pulled me into his arms so that my legs could curl around his waist. I leaned my head back so that he could trail kisses down my neck and it was at this moment that my door was flung open.

“Louis do I look….” The words stopped as Jessie saw what we were doing and he cheeks coloured as she took in the scene in front of her and quickly backed out of the room and closed the door behind her. “Sorry.” She shouted breaking into laughter as she headed back to her room.

Brian let me slip down so that I was standing on the floor once again and I quickly put on my bra before slipping the clean t-shirt over my head. I turned to him and grinned before sidling over to him.

“You are going to need to learn to keep your hands off of me.” I chastised with a grin. 

He looked me up and down before his gaze come to rest on my lips. “Not possible.” He whispered pulling me close. 

As we stared into each others eyes I noticed a break in my sister’s music and broke into a grin as the opening bars of Bump ‘n Grind started up. Brian heard too and burst out laughing. “The guys are going to love her by the way.” He laughed. “Do you want to ask her to come up tomorrow night?” 

I gaped at him and could hardly believe that this amazing guy in front of me was doing so much for me. “Brian you mean it?” I checked.

He nodded and buried his head in my neck as I broke into another huge grin. “I would do anything for you.” I heard him mumble as his fingers curled into my hair. 

We stood like that for a while as I enjoyed his caresses but as my sister changed the tune and I heard ‘Kiss’ by Prince start playing I chuckled and took a step back. Shoving a clean t-shirt over my head I turned towards the door.

“Come on,” I urged “Let’s see if she is up for it.” 

We wandered towards her room and after knocking the door and checking she was decent we walked in to find her standing in front of the mirror. 

“Sorry about before.” She said, not looking sorry at all and shooting Brian a wink. Brian chuckled and returned her smile. 

“So how do you fancy coming up to Manchester tomorrow for the show?” I asked her without preamble.

She spun around and looked at us questioningly. “Really?”

Brian nodded. “Sure,” he said easily. “We’ll have a blast. I'll book a room for you.”

Jessie screeched and threw herself into Brian’s arms, catching him off guard as he caught my eye over the top of her head and gave me a smile. “This is going to be so much fun!” she exclaimed when she had extracted herself from his arms. 

I smiled indulgently and watched as she walked around the room with a spring in her step, throwing things into her handbag as James knocked before walking into the room. 

Without consulting me Brian turned to him. “Hey dude.” He started. “Fancy coming with Jessie tomorrow to catch the show?”

I gaped as James nodded and walked over and put his hand out for a high five. “Sounds like a crack.” He replied as him and Brian’s palms slammed together. “I’m there. Thanks mate.” 

“We can head up after dinner.” Jessie exclaimed. 

Brian nodded and put his arm causally around my shoulders. “Sure, we can meet you after the footie and head for some beers before the show.”

As I watched the 3 of them making arrangements and chatting away like old friends I couldn’t help but get butterflies in my stomach. This was going way further than I had thought and I had to pinch myself to check I wasn’t dreaming. First my best friends, now my family… it was like he knew just what I wanted and was giving it to me before I even had to ask. 

They were interrupted by my mum poking her head around the door. “You guys ready to head out?”

We all said that we were ready so not long later the 6 of us were heading out the front door and walking the 5 minutes up the road to our local pub. Jessie and James walked the other side of Brian so I fell back and walked with my mum and dad.

“So I hear you kids are all heading back up to Manchester tomorrow for the show?” My dad checked.

I nodded and tried to keep the dreamy look off my face. “Yeah,” I replied. “It was Brian’s idea.”

I caught a look pass between my parents but decided not to pursue it. I was happy and nothing was going to stop me every second of what was happening. 

We soon made it to the pub and I was relieved to see that it was not overly crowded. My parents had lived in the same house for years so we had all been drinking here for a long time so I knew that we could go relatively unnoticed and that while people were sure to recognise Brian we could drink in peace. 

As we settled around a table near the pool table Brian asked what everyone wanted and James decided to go up to the bar to help him carry the first round. Jessie quickly pulled me up to the jukebox and fed a couple of pound into it before turning to me. 

“I cannot believe this is happening.” She murmured quickly turning to check that Brian couldn’t hear us.

“How do you think that I feel?” I replied picking a tune off the screen in front of me.

“I can’t believe I am going to get to meet the Impractical Jokers.” My sister continued with a grin. “I’m so excited.”

“They are really fun.” I told her with a smile, remembering our heavy night out on the lash. “They are really down to earth. And boy can they fucking drink.”

Suddenly Brian appeared besides me and reached over to make a selection before turning to look at us. “What you two whispering about?” 

I grinned at my sister before answering. “Just telling Jess how sound the guys are.” 

Brian took a swallow of his pint and nodded. “Oh yeah,” he agreed animatedly. “I’m lucky to have them. We have been through a lot together.”

After putting some songs on we walked back up the table to see that my brother had racked up the balls on the pool table so we decided to play some doubles, with me and Brian against Jessie and James. 

As we took it in turns playing pools and putting music on the jukebox it was easy to forget about Brian’s celebrity status because he was just so normal. At his insistence he was buying most of the drinks but Jessie and James kept coming back with rounds of shots so we were all on our way to getting drunk when the first person came up and introduced themselves to Brian. 

Luckily it was someone that my family had known for years and after a quick 2 minute chat and a quick picture they moved on but not before shooting an inquisitive glance in my direction. Brian noticed and came and stood beside me and placed his arm around me, leaning in to peck my cheek. 

“You ok babe?” he questioned tenderly.

I nodded and nestled into his shoulder. “Guess I’m going to have to get used to that huh?”

Brian brushed my hair behind my ear before taking one of my hands in his.

“Am I not worth it?” he cracked, trying to lighten my mood. 

Just then my brother interrupted and placed 2 shots of what was clearly whisky in our hands.

“You really are.” I admitted honestly after downing the bitter shot, not knowing what else to say. 

Brian met my gaze and raised his eyebrows before getting up and heading to take his shot as he was currently playing a game of pool against my sister. “I know.”

I started laughing before happening to glance towards the entrance of the pub and had to do a double take as Sal and Mur walked into the bar. What the fuck were they doing down here? 

They quickly saw that we were playing pool and headed over as Brian finished his shot and stood back to let my sister take her place. As she bent over the table and concentrated on potting one of her balls Sal crept up behind her and started to grind his body behind her back. 

My parents and brother noticed straight away and their mouths fell open in shock and watched as Jess took her shot, oblivious to what Sal was doing behind her. As she potted the ball she straightened up and spun round in surprise as she bumped into him.

As she realised who it was she screamed and the pool stick nearly went flying and her hand flew to cover her mouth. “What the fuck?” she exclaimed as the rest of us burst into laughter. 

Sal grinned and looked her up and down. “Jessie, I assume?” 

Jess could only nod as Murr quickly introduced himself and gave her a wink before him and Sal made their way over to the rest of us and introduced themselves to my family, shaking hands and doling out high-fives. After this was done Sal approached me and held his arms out for me to walk into.

“Lane!” he greeted before spinning me around and then quickly releasing me only for Murr to do the same. 

Once they had put me down I looked behind them to see that the majority of people in the bar, along with my family were stood gaping at us. I realised that Sal was telling Murr what he wanted to drink and as he turned around to head to the bar everyone quickly busied themselves so to not be caught staring. I looked at Brian and grinned as Sal took a seat at the table and casually threw his arm around my shoulders.

“What brings you guys down to my neck of the woods?” I asked incredulously once the shocked looks had left my families faces.

“The girls told us where we could find you so we decided to take the hire car for a spin and come and join you.” He explained as if this was obvious. 

Brian drank the last of his drink before placing the empty glass back on the table. “I’m guessing Joe is back at the hotel with Bessy?” 

Sal nodded and let his gaze fall on the many empty glasses on the table before turning to Murr. “Shots bro,” he shouted over to the bar. “We have some catching up to do.” 

He turned back and rolled his eyes before offering a wide grin. “You Brits sure like to drink.” He stated. “I like it.” 

Murr returned holding a tray with what must have been 20 shots and they quickly threw down as many as they could before motioning for the rest of us to join in.

“Where you staying, guys?” Brian asked shaking his head and grimacing after doing what was clearly a shot of tequila.

Murr shrugged and reached for another shot glass. “We will find somewhere.” He answered dismissively.

My mum all of a sudden found her voice and reached over to put her hand on his arm. “No need to do that,” she told them. “You can both stay at ours, there is plenty of room if you don’t mind sleeping on a sofa.”

Sal grinned and met the adoring gaze of my sister. “Sounds good to me.” 

Jessie’s cheeks flamed and I shot my mum a grateful look as the guys stood up and made towards the pool table. 

“Sure this is ok?” Brian questioned looking at my parents. “They ain’t house trained.” 

My dad smiled and nodded. “That’s ok.” He cracked gesturing towards me, Jessie and James. “Neither are they.”

Brian laughed and watched as Andy walked towards Sal and Murr and picked up a pool cue. The next few hours passed in a blur as the guys let their hair down and played pool whilst making an effort to drink the bar out of beer and get to know my family. Considering their comments about us being able to drink they sure didn’t show any signs of slowing us as well all got progressively more drunk.

We weren’t the only ones though and the bar was now filled with unsteady on their feet regulars and there were now a fair few people dancing in the space between the bar and the pool table. 

As I heard one of my favourite songs come on the jukebox I grabbed Brian and led him to where others had congregated and made a make-shift dance-floor and snaked my arms around his hips. 

“I’m having such a good time,” I shouted over the music as our bodies started to move to the beat. “I can’t believe the guys turned up.”

He spun me around before pulling me even closer than before and leaned into my ear. “I told you they loved you.”

I laughed and let him throw me around the dancefloor as we tried in vain not to bump into any of the others dancing around us. 

“I really like them too.” I smiled looking over to see Murr messing around with my sister whilst Sal attempted to beat my mother at pool. The more I thought about it the more I realised that they were just ordinary guys that had got lucky and god knows they deserved it after all the work they had put in to get there. 

I didn’t even want to think about what was going to happen when they headed back to the States. I had got too used to having them around even after the couple of days I had spent with them and knew that my life here was never going to be the same. As for Brian, here was a guy that I could easily picture a future with but even with all his protests that things were going to work out I really didn’t know what was going to happen once they had to go home. Trying to put it out of my mind I returned my attention to Brian and giggled as he picked me up and spun me around, nearly managing to knock over several people in the process.

As we walked the short distance back to my parents after the bar had finally closed I let Brian pull me close and sling his arm around my shoulders as I watched Sal and my brother attempt a piggy-back race with Jess on Sal’s back and Murr on my brother’s back. They ran down the street with abandon, passing my parents and disappearing around the corner where we could hear their shouts and laughter as they reached the house. 

It wasn’t long before me, Brian and my parents followed them in the house and I had to laugh as I saw my sister grab a couple of bottles of wine from the kitchen and suggest carrying on the party. 

My mum and dad decided to call it a night and told us laughingly to keep the noise down as they headed up the stairs and me and Brian walked into the front room to find the 4 of them sprawled on the huge sofas. My sister messed with the television until she found Comedy Central and saw that an early episode of their show was on. 

“Is it weird to see yourself on tv?” James asked looking at the guys.

Murr shrugged but Sal looked at the screen and grimaced. “It is there,” he answered with a mock shiver. “I look awful.”

Jess scooted closer to him on the sofa and looked up at him. “I think you look incredible.” She flirted boldly.

I looked at Brian and rolled my eyes as the others continued chatting and I let my eyelids grow heavy. It had been a long day and once again I had drunk way too much and was struggling to keep up. 

It wasn’t until I felt myself being lifted up that I opened my eyes to see the others in the middle of a drinking game and I realised that I had fallen asleep. Brian had picked me up and I was powerless to resist letting him carry me upstairs as we left the others to their fun and games.

He entered my room before kicking the door to my bedroom closed and he placed me down on the bed. He knelt on the floor and proceeded to watch me as I propped myself up on my elbow to look at him.

“This is so surreal.” I mumbled sleepily as he smoothed down my hair and started stroking my arm. 

As he climbed onto the bed beside me I felt the mattress shift. “Good surreal?” he questioned.

I let my eyes fall closed again. “Fucking amazing.” I sighed as I felt his arms slide around me and let myself drift off again.

I didn’t know how long I had been asleep but woke up to see that the room was now dimly lit only by only my bedside lamp and Brian had taken his jeans off and was sleeping peacefully beside me. Unfortunately I had the bladder of a 90 year old and all the beer I had been drinking meant that I was desperate for the bathroom.  
Making sure not to disturb Brian I crept out of bed and on checking the clock on my cabinet saw that it was 4.30am. Creeping down the hallway I could just make out the sound of the television but couldn’t hear anything else so assumed that the guys had passed out in front of the tv. 

I quickly used the bathroom and headed back to my bedroom to see that Brian had rolled onto his back. As I watched him I couldn’t help but smile and think once again how lucky I had gotten. 

Turning to the huge mirror on my wall I quickly used a wipe to remove my make-up and hurriedly undressed before grabbing a pair of old sleep shorts and slipping into them. I grabbed one of my old faded vest tops and pulled that over my head and turned around to see that Brian had opened his eyes and was watching me. 

“Sorry,” I muttered. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered as I walked towards him. “Look at you.”

I felt my cheeks colour as I went to lay down beside him but he pulled me so that I was straddling him. As I reached underneath his t-shirt and ran my hands over his chest I looked up to meet his gaze. “You aren’t so bad yourself.” I told him running my hand down the side of his face tenderly. 

With that I leaned down and met his lips with mine and felt his arms wind round my waist until they were pulling me so that I was laying on top of him. Our kisses quickly grew more enthusiastic and Brian soon pulled my hands up above my head so that he could slip my top off. Once my t-shirt was out of the way our kisses resumed and moisture started to pool between my legs as his hands reached down to tug off my shorts. Brian then slid out from underneath me and rolled me over so that I was naked underneath him. Sliding off the bed he quickly removed his own clothes before returning to me and leaning down to trail kisses down my body. By the time he had reached my chest I was arching off the bed and wantonly angling my nipples towards his mouth.

As he took one of the already hard nubs in his mouth I had to bite down on my lip to stop myself from moaning as my hands worked their way through his hair to pull him even closer to me. He left my nipples and continued his leisurely assault, making his way past my hip bones and bypassing my core before running kisses down my leg. By this time I was squirming and propped myself up so that I could watch him as he trailed kisses down my thighs and calves until he had my one of my feet in his hands. He lifted it up and started to nip at the pads of my feet until I was powerless to resist running my hands down my own body and reaching in between my legs to bring myself some relief.

Brian saw what I was doing and grabbed my hands before shooting me a wicked grin. 

“No you don’t.” he mumbled before returning to his task. 

He worked his way back up the other leg and left me disappointed once again when he moved to my stomach and started twirling his tongue around my rib cage. He then decided to focus on my other breast and took the nipple in his mouth as his hands started to wander over my stomach. As I threw my head back onto my pillow and closed my eyes his kisses finally started to work their way southwards until he parted my legs and reached out his tongue to caress my core.  
Once again I arched my back to try and get some friction and grabbed the pillow and placed it over my face to muffle the moans that I now couldn’t stop from escaping as he tongued me furiously. As I bucked and writhed beneath his expert caresses and licks he used his tongue to drive me wild and I tried in vain to stop myself from cumming too soon. It was useless to resist, it just felt so good, so I clenched my eyes shut and bit down on the pillow as after mere minutes I felt myself explode and utter Brian’s name. 

As I came back down to earth I noticed that the pillow was gone and I let my eyelids flutter open to see Brian above me, waiting for me to open my eyes. 

“You are so good at that.” I told him still feeling my body contract and pulse, as my breathing returned to normal.

Brian grinned at the compliment and met my lips in a kiss. “I could do that all day.” He told me. “You are so fucking sweet, Lane.” 

His words set me off again and as my body heated all over again I wrapped my legs around his waist and looked into his eyes. “I want you inside me, Quinn.”

Brian didn’t waste any time and quickly leant down to his jeans where he found a condom in the pocket and quickly tore the wrapper before sitting back and rolling it over his length. As he moved to climb on top of me again I quickly stopped him and climbed into his lap so that I could lower myself onto him as I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull my body even closer to him.

As our bodies joined I watched his expression and saw his eyes cloud as I impaled myself on his throbbing cock. Our breath mingled as I moved my body back and forth and my body stretched to accommodate him so that we became a perfect fit for each other. 

Looking into his eyes my breath caught at what I saw reflected in his eyes and I leant my head back only for Brian to pull me back towards him. 

“I want to watch you.” He whispered as he started bucking his hips to meet mine. 

I had never felt like this before and let my eyes fill with tears as he started to cover my face in kisses and reached up to cup my face in his hands. 

“You feel so good.” I moaned as Brian let his hands trail down my body until he was rubbing at the already super sensitive spot between my legs. “Please don’t stop.”

I let my nails scrape up Brian’s back as I felt myself get closer and closer and opened my eyes to see him watching me, lips between his teeth to stop from crying out.   
I was powerless to look away from him as he lifted me off of his length before lowering me back down so that he could slide back inside of me. I ground out a garbled version of his name and let my eyes land on his lips before pulling him closer and sliding my tongue into his mouth. 

We moved together silently and I felt him pull away from my kisses only to run his tongue down the side of my chin and all the way down my collarbone before he took hold of my face and angled my head so that I could meet his gaze. 

“I love you Louis.” He whispered, stilling his body so that he was motionless inside me. 

My eyes widened as I registered what he said and I reached up to run my hands through his hair before breaking into a wide smile. “I know.” 

As I started to move my body again and push us both towards climax I looked into his eyes and nodded before taking a deep breath. “Me too.”

His words had pushed me over the edge and as he stilled inside me and emptied himself I let go and let my body shatter into a hundred pieces.

It couldn’t have been less than 10 seconds later when he pulled out of me and pulled me into his lap, tenderly stroking my hair and moving us so that he could look at my face while he spoke.

“I know it seems crazy.” He whispered. “But I was watching you sleep earlier and I realised I had to tell you how I felt.”

I nodded and leaned in to kiss him before realising that he wasn’t finished. 

“I was badly wounded years ago, someone left me and I thought that was it for me but when I met you in the hotel corridor it was like something shifted.” He was rushing his words and I gaped at him as he carried on. “I thought that this would just be something casual but after that first night I woke and you weren’t there and I actually panicked. I had to see you again. These last few days have been incredible. I know that we don’t know everything about each other and I know that this is going to be hard work but I can’t be without you.”

My heart raced at his words as I looked into his eyes and saw that he was being totally honest with me. I moved so that I was kneeling on the bed and cupping his face in my hands like he had done minutes before. 

“You don’t have to be.” I answered him. “This is it, ok? We make this work. That’s the only option.”

With that Brian pulled me into his arms and rained kisses down on my face as I giggled and tried to push him away. As we smiled into each others eyes I knew that this was one of the most important moments of my life and suddenly realised that this really was it for me. I wasn’t going to let anything come between us and I would do everything that I could to make this work. I couldn’t lose him, it just wasn’t an option. Everything I had felt for other guys paled in comparison and I knew it was crazy but Brian was the guy I was meant to be with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the comments. Keep them coming!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day with the family Brian and Louis head back up to Manchester for the next show...

I woke up in the morning to the smell of bacon and the sounds of laughter clearly coming from downstairs. I looked at the clock and saw that it was quarter to 9. As my eyes adjusted to the light coming through the crack in the curtains I saw that Brian was curled around me still sleeping. As I watched him I remembered the night before and broke into a smile knowing that this was something that I could get used to. I hadn’t yet thought of how things were going to work when they all went back to the States but I decided not to worry about it because if Brian’s words from last night were to be believed it really wasn’t going to be an issue. Things were going to be just fine.

“Baby, wake up.” I whispered running my finger over his lips trying to rouse him gently from his sleep.

Brian finally awoke and he opened his eyes to see me watching him and broke into a wide smile.

“Good morning.” He replied sleepily pulling me in for a kiss. 

As one of his arms wound around my waist he reached down to palm my breast with his other hand and looked up at me with a cheeky grin. “I could get used to this.”   
I stretched my body leisurely and let him continue his exploration of my body but as his hands moved in between my legs I remembered where we were and pulled away reluctantly. 

“Not now.” I told him seeing his mouth shape into a pout. “I’m hungry.” 

With this I slid out of bed and remembered that I wasn’t wearing anything, but far from feeling embarrassed or shy I basked in his lustful gaze and stood with my hands on my hips. “Come on lazy arse.” I teased him starting to pull the covers down to reveal his body.

He swiftly stood up and instantly pulled me close. “Well cover that body of yours now,” he started. “Or I cannot be held responsible for what ends up happening next.”

He motioned towards his erection and winked and I grinned before quickly pulling a pair of low slung pyjama bottoms on and finding the vest top that I had briefly worn last night. Turning to see Brian sit back on the bed before rubbing his eyes I decided to make a head start and headed towards the door. 

“I’ll meet you downstairs.” I told him, desperate for a cup of coffee. 

As I headed downstairs the laughter got louder and I saw that everyone was sat in the dining room, helping themselves to coffee, tea and a wide range of breakfast food – mum had gone all out. 

“Morning sweetheart.” My mum greeted motioning towards the table. “Hope you are hungry.” 

I grinned and nodded before helping myself to a large mug of coffee and a slice of toast, which I proceeded to coat with butter and marmalade. 

“How’s everyone feeling?” I asked looking round the table to see Sal poking my sister playfully as she sat with her head in her hands.

“Don’t ask.” Jessie retorted as the others laughed. 

Sensing someone behind me I grinned as Brian slid into the seat next to me and helped himself to some of the bacon piled on a plate in the middle of the table.

“This looks great.” He thanked my parents as he started eating. 

My dad smiled and motioned towards my mum. “She loves company.” He replied. “Lets her indulge her need to feed people up.” 

Murr laughed and reached for more pancakes. “Fine by me.” He announced covering his pancakes in syrup. 

“So what time you guys heading up to the game?” Sal asked me and Brian as we all ate. 

Brian looked at me and shrugged. “The game is at 12 so soon I guess.”

I nodded and reached out to squeeze his hand. “Sounds good.”

“You gonna drive up later?” I questioned my brother and sister.

Sal slung his arm around Jessie casually and looked over at me. “Actually, we decided last night that Murr would keep James company on the drive up and Jessie would ride with me.” He told us. “Makes a change for me to ride back with someone other than that fool.” 

Murr smiled sweetly at him and laughed. “Right back at you, bro.”

I shot Jessie a glance and saw her grin and couldn’t help catching eyes with Brian and raising my eyebrows. I didn’t want my sister to become just another conquest and decided to tell Brian to make sure that Sal didn’t mess with her. I wasn’t the only one in the family to jump in head first. 

Breakfast was as lively as dinner last night and as I watched my family chat easily with the guys I imagined what it would be like for this to become a regular occurrence. After spending time with them it was easy to forget how famous they were as they bantered back and forth and indulged in harmless teasing. They fit right in and watching as my mum swiped Sal across the head for a particularly cheeky comment I couldn’t hide my smile. 

I was still smiling as me and Brian headed upstairs to get showered and changed. Grabbing a towel and my toothbrush from my bag I was surprised to see him follow behind me and come into the bathroom with me. 

“What are you doing?” I asked as he shut the door behind us.

He reached over and turned on the shower before turning back towards me and pulling the vest over my head. “What?” he replied with a salacious grin. “Think I’m going to let you get naked without me?” 

I grinned back and checked the door was locked before slipping out of my trousers and watching as Brian quickly divested himself of his clothes. With that I stepped into the shower and pulled us both under the hot water. 

Before we were both even fully wet our lips had met and I reached down and squeezed his arse cheeks as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Not caring that we hadn’t even brushed our teeth yet I let him nibble on my bottom lip as I reached down and stoked his already stiffening dick. He moaned in response and I grinned as the water cascaded down over our bodies and I pushed him up against the shower wall. 

Wanting to please him as much as he pleased me I got to my knees and started to slide my hands over his cock and he started to thrust himself faster and faster into my slippery palms. Before he noticed what I was doing I took him in my mouth and started to rake my fingernails over his inner thighs as my tongue swirled around the tip and made him moan with pleasure. As I took him completely in my waiting mouth I was rewarded with a curse and looked up to see his head tilted back, mouth opened in pleasure as the water ran over him and made its way down his body. As I continued to bob up and down on his length he suddenly looked down at me and grinned and put his hands on the back of my head. 

“Take it baby.” He muttered as I took as much as him in my mouth as possible whilst he pushed himself in and out of my mouth in steady rhythm. 

Sensing that he was getting close I started to squeeze the base of his cock and started to move my hands faster and harder to push him over the edge. I knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer and seconds later I was proved right when I felt him empty himself into my mouth. I swallowed the creamy liquid and looked up to see him catching his breath and staring down at me. 

He pulled me up into his arms and offered me a grin before turning me around and motioning for me to bend over. It was then we heard someone hammer at the door. 

“Hurry up.” We heard my dad shout impatiently. “People waiting.” 

With this we dissolved into giggles and I turned around and grabbed the shampoo as I met Brian’s disappointed look. 

“You never get a second to yourself in this house.” I told him wryly pouring some of the shampoo into my hands. “We better get a move on.”

We quickly got clean and I stepped out the shower and grabbed us both towels and we hurriedly made our way back to my room, luckily before anyone seemed to spot us.

We had only just entered my room and closed the door when I felt myself spun around and Brian pinned me against the door. “What have you done to me?” he asked between kisses. “I feel like a fucking teenager again.” 

With this he ground his erection against me and gazed at me in wonder. I met his lips in a tender kiss and reached my hands up to cup his face. “Me too.” I agreed. “And if we were not in my parent’s house right now I would fuck you right this second.” 

I quickly pulled away and walked over to my bag before pulling out a pair of underwear. “But we are, so I won’t.” I pulled the underwear over my legs and quickly pulled them up before turning to see him stood watching me.

“Stop looking at me like that!” I told him grinning. 

This made him smile and he walked over to his bag and pulled out a pair of boxers before pulling them on and turning to face me again. “We will finish this later.” He promised. 

“So what’s the plan for today then?” I asked him as we both got dressed. 

“Well the plan was to meet at James’ house and then get a cab from there so we can all have a drink.” Brian told me. “We can drop your car at the hotel before we head over if you want.” 

I nodded and agreed and headed over to the mirror to put on some make-up and attempt to do something with my long hair. Brian quickly finished getting dressed and came to stand behind me where he watched me in the mirror and attempted to put me off by pulling faces. 

“Why don’t you go and shove the stuff in the car?” I suggested laughing. “Leave me in peace.”

He took my advice and headed downstairs with our stuff whilst I quickly finished getting ready and checked my reflection in the mirror. I was no stranger to going to the football and knew that even though it was only just Autumn that it would be chilly so had donned one of my favourite jumpers along with some of my favourite stone-washed jeans. My comfy old converse and my trusty leather jacket would be fine to finish my outfit. Luckily when the girls had come to Manchester they had brought me plenty of clothes and what I didn’t have I was able to get from my parents as I regularly stayed over and kept plenty of stuff here. 

Checking the room for anything I would need I decided I was ready and headed downstairs where everyone had congregated in the front room and were slouched on the sofas watching tv and playing with their phones. As I stood at the door Brian turned to look at me and grinned. 

“Ready to go babe?” he asked. 

I nodded back at him and quickly headed over to my parents and dropped kisses on their cheeks. 

“I’ll ring you tomorrow." I told them before turning to my sister, who was sat next to Sal looking at his phone as he scrolled through and showed her some of his photos. 

“I’ll call after the game ok?” I said letting her pull me into a quick hug. “See you later.”

I quickly high fived my brother as me and Brian turned to head out. 

“Make sure you let us know which show you can come to.” Brian reminded my parents as they stood up to walk us to the door.

“We will.” My dad agreed. “Can’t wait.”

Surprising me my mum pulled Brian in for a hug and kissed his cheek before my dad reached out to shake his hand. “Take care of this one.” He said motioning towards me. 

Brian nodded and shot me a quick grin before turning back to my dad. “I intend to.” He promised as we headed outside and I unlocked the car.

“Love you.” I called before we both got in the car and watched as my parents gave us one last wave before shutting the door. 

 

As we set off Brian put some music on and we talked non-stop about anything and everything as I drove up the motorway and headed back to the hotel. The motorway was pretty quiet so we made good time and not even an hour had passed when I pulled into the hotel carpark. As we went to get out of the car Brian pulled a cap out and pulled it low over his face before climbing out the car and quickly making his way around so he could open the door for me.   
“Such a gentleman.” I teased climbing out and locking the door. 

 

Brian grinned and grabbed my hand and shot a glance at his watch before pulling me into the hotel and wasted no time in walking towards the lift. Mere minutes later we were stood in front of the door and he was fumbling for the key card, leaving me with no doubt why he was in such a hurry. 

As the door swung shut he picked me up and pulled my legs around his waist and rushed over to the bed before flinging me onto the mattress and whipping his jacket off and pulling his t-shirt over his head. I could tell from the look on his face that he was desperate to be inside me and I was already aching for him so wasted no time in pulling down my jeans and removing my jumper before looking up to see him roll a condom over his length. 

Not even bothering to remove my lacy knickers he simply pulled them to the side and slid 2 fingers inside me. 

“God,” he groaned. “you are so ready for me.” 

With that he guided his cock towards my entrance and slammed inside me, making me arch up off the bed and let out a guttural groan. I pulled him close so that I could meet his lips with mine and slid my hands around his waist so that I could pull him even deeper inside me. 

As he worked up a rhythm and slammed in and out of me I felt my muscles contract and couldn’t help watching his face as he bit his lip and looked up to meet my gaze. I started to grind my hips in time with his thrusts and I marveled at the effect this amazing guy had on me and the way he could make my body come alive with pleasure like no-one ever had before. 

As the feelings got too intense and I knew that I wasn’t going to be able to hold back much longer I threw my head back and felt my hair fly around my face as he concentrated on working every inch of his length into my dripping hole. 

“Look at me baby.” I heard him mutter.

Looking up at him the burning look in his eyes was enough to send me spiraling over the edge and I tried to stop myself from cumming but just couldn’t resist as I felt his cock piston in and out of me in an unrelenting rhythm. 

He was just as close as me and gave one last thrust before I pulled him towards me so that he collapsed on top of me and covered my body with his as we both burst into flames and our bodies fell apart. 

“Seriously, Quinn,” I panted as he looked up at me. “I will never get enough of that.”

Brian laughed and pulled out of me reluctantly and moved so that he could pull me close allowing me to nestle under his arm. “I know baby.” He replied stroking some sweaty strands of hair off my face. “You are so fucking hot.”

We layed there for a few minutes but Brian soon looked at his watch and then turned and frowned at me. “We better think about heading to James’ if we want to be on time.” 

I extracted myself from his arms and got up off the bed whilst pulling my knickers back in to place and looking around for my clothes. 

“In that case, I better go straighten up.” I told Brian.

I walked into the bathroom to see my hair in disarray and my cheeks flushed and red. I quickly patted down my hair but seeing that there was only one thing for it I walked back into the room and grabbed a hair tie and pulled the red strands up into a messy top knot. 

As I pulled my jeans back on and pulled my jumper over my head I looked up to see Brian watching me from the bed. 

“You are so beautiful.” He told me before pulling his t-shirt back on. 

I blushed and looked down only for him to jump up off the bed and come and stand in front of me before pulling my face up so that I had to meet his eyes. “And I love making your cheeks colour.” He added with a grin.

I punched him lightly on the arm before returning to the bed where I sat down and put on my boots. 

“Ready?” he questioned handing me my hand bag.

“As I’ll ever be.” I told him taking his hand and heading towards the door. 

 

The football was a blast. I had wondered where we would be sitting and was surprised when we walked into the main hospitality section and wandered into what was clearly the VIP bar. James saw my look and shot me a wink as he headed towards the bar and ordered 3 pints of lager.   
“Perks of fame.” He grinned at me handing me my drink. 

Trying to not gape at the many celebrities I saw here for the game I made fast work of my drink and headed up to the bar to get enough round of drinks before kick-off. Looking around me I lost count of the famous faces and tried not to grin as I saw one of Man United’s most famous ex-players come and stand next to me, remembering that my brother had once had his picture on his wall. 

I quickly headed back to the table and handed Brian and James their drinks before sitting back down only to be surprised when the player I had just been stood next too appeared at our table. He greeted James and shook his hand before looking at me and Brian. 

James introduced Brian only for the player to nod and smile. “Impractical Jokers, right?” he recognised. 

Brian reached out and shook his hand before slinging his arm around my shoulders. “Nice to meet you,” he returned. “This is my girlfriend, Louis.”

“Charmed, Louis,” he greeted looking me up and down with a leer. “Enjoy the game guys.”

I blushed as he walked off and met Brian’s eyes only to see him looking slightly bemused. Before he could say anything a loudspeaker announced that the game was going to kick off in a few minutes so we grabbed our beers and headed outside. 

I had been to the football a lot of times in my life but the seats we headed to were something else. They were plush and comfortable and afforded us a stellar view and as I settled into my seat and Brian took a hold of my hand I couldn’t help but grin. James took the seat next to Brian and they started chatting while we waited for the start of the game.

I was definitely not a fan of Manchester United but couldn’t help getting into the spirit and cheering along as the players made their way onto the pitch. It wasn’t long before they scored the first of what looked to be many goals. They were all over the opposition and as the ball flew into the net for the second time I jumped to my feet and let Brian pull me into a hug. As I watched Brian out of the corner of my eye I marveled once again over the chain of events that had led me here and grinned as Brian and James stood up only to groan when the ball flew just wide of the net. It wasn’t long before the half time whistle blew and we made our way back inside to the bar for the 15 minutes in between halves. 

After getting some drinks from the bar we found an empty table and made ourselves comfortable before James looked at us and grinned. 

“So what you guys been up to since the other night?” he asked curiously.

Brian took a swig of his drink and shot me a glance. “Well Louis and some friends came to the gig on Friday night and then yesterday we headed down to her folk’s place for the day.”

James’ eyes widened in shock. “Wow,” he admitted not hiding his surprise. “That’s pretty crazy.” 

Brian laughed and reached over to take my hand. “Well yeah,” he started. “For us too.” 

“Bet you didn’t expect to see me again.” I cracked nervously. 

James laughed and looked sheepish. “Well no.” he replied. “It’s certainly a surprise, but anything that puts a smile back on Quinn’s face is ok by me.”

We continued talking but it was soon time to go back out and sit down before the 2nd half kicked off and Brian headed to the bathroom leaving me and James to return to our seats. 

Sensing that James wanted to say something to me I racked my brains over what to say but ended up being direct. “I’m not taking advantage James.” 

“Never said you were.” He replied, his smile not quite meeting his eyes. 

“I mean it.” I stated meeting his gaze head on. “I really care about him and think this could be something special for both of us.” 

We saw Brian heading down towards us so James quickly turned to me. “I don’t know how much you know about what happened before but I hope you are telling the truth.” He rushed out. “He deserves a break.”

I desperately wanted to ask what he was talking about but didn’t have time to question further as Brian had reached us and took his place in between us just as the players made their way back onto the field. Deciding to forget about it I let my fingers entwine with Brian and tried to enjoy the 2nd half. I soon put what James said out of my mind and ended up having a really good time watching Man United thrash the other team in what eventually ended up a 4-0 trouncing.

“What a game!” James exclaimed. “You sure got lucky.” 

Brian grinned and nodded. “I know right?” he replied before turning to me. “Shame for you though.” 

I laughed and pulled a mock sad face. “Credit where credit is due, that was actually a pretty impressive performance.” 

Just then Brian’s phone rang and he lifted it up to see a picture of Sal flashing on the screen. He took the call and chatted for a minute before hanging up and turning to me. 

“They are all at the hotel ready to head out whenever.” He told me. 

We said our goodbyes to James and I tried not to dwell on what he had said. I tried to tell myself that it wasn’t personal and that he was just being cautious and protective of his friend. I resigned myself to ask what James had been talking about and actually ask Brian about his past next time I had a chance. We had stayed away from the subject of our past relationships up until now but after what Brian had said after the gig and with what James had told me today I wanted to know what they were both talking about and figured that it was a conversation that we had to have at some point. 

As our taxi pulled outside the front of the hotel Brian handed over some money and we leapt out quickly before heading through the hotel entrance. We had only just got inside when a small group of lads made their way to walk past us but one of them recognised Brian. 

“Q!” he shouted. “Your show is fucking insane, man!”

Brian nodded and smiled and graciously posed for pictures whilst answering their questions and I stood off to the side trying not to feel awkward. As he said goodbye and reached out his hand to me we caught one of the guys whispering to his friend.

“That’s the girl he was pictured with in the papers.” He realised. “She is fit!” 

I looked back to see his friends nodding and laughing and offered them a cheeky smile and a wink only to feel Brian squeeze my hand. “First the footie player and now them.” He joked. “Good job I’m not the jealous type.”

I giggled and followed him to the lift and grinned seeing it empty. As soon as the door shut I pulled him close and slid my arms around him, pulling him in for a tender kiss. 

“Good job that I only have eyes for you.” I whispered. 

His eyes lit up and he kissed me again. “Glad to hear it, Lane.”

The lift doors opened and Brian pulled me down the corridor and I laughed as we turned a corner and heard the unmistakable sounds of my sister laughing coming from a room not far along the hall. 

“She is such a gob shite!” I muttered as we came to a stop outside the noisy room.

Brian grinned and pulled me into the room where we saw my brother and Murr sat on the sofa watching some football whilst my sister and Sal played what looked to be a game of Snap on the floor. 

“Snap?” I questioned laughing. “What are you 8?”

Jess looked at me and stuck out her tongue before she looked at the cards and suddenly threw her hands down before Sal pulled her hands up and slid his underneath hers. 

“Snap!” he shouted triumphantly. 

“You are such a cheater!” She told him shoving him good naturedly. 

With that Jessie stood up and came and loped her arm around my shoulder. “How was the footie then bird?”

I grinned. “Man U won,” I told them. “So it was shit.”

We all went and joined Murr and my brother on the sofa but before long we decided to all head back to our rooms and get ready before making our way over to the venue. 

Brian took my hand and led me back to our room and I used to the short walk to psych myself up to have a conversation about our pasts. 

“So,” I began tentatively as I went to sit on the bed and pulled Brian so that he was sitting down next to me. “James said something interesting at the football.”

“Yeah?” Brian replied looking at me curiously. “What did he say?”

“Well,” I started, taking a deep breath and wondering how to go on. “He implied that something bad had happened to you and that you deserved someone that would treat you right.”

Brian surprised me by bursting into laughter. “I didn’t know he cared so much.” 

I turned to face him and took his hands in mine. “So what exactly was he talking about?” 

Brian’s laughter stopped and he shot me a pained look before taking his hands out of mine and running them through his hair. “Does it matter?” he asked me in exasperation. 

I cupped his face and nodded. “It does to me, yeah.” 

Brian looked into my eyes and let out a sigh. “I was engaged to be married. The wedding was pretty close when one day she walked out for someone else.”

I couldn’t help it, my eyes filled with tears and I looked down. “I shouldn’t have asked.” I realised out loud. “I’m sorry.”

Now it was Brian’s turn to cup my face and he waited for me to meet his gaze before he spoke. “Don’t be.” He told me quietly. “I thought for the longest time that maybe that was it for me but now I know it isn’t.” 

I smiled through my tears and leaned towards him until my lips met his. When I pulled back he pulled me into my arms until I was pretty much sat in his lap.

I looked up at him to see him watching me. “I love you Louis.” He whispered. “Our pasts don’t matter. You are my future.” 

My eyes once again filled with tears and I grinned up at him. “I love you too.” I replied honestly. “I still can’t believe this is happening. I didn’t think I could be this happy.”

“Whilst we are on the subject of our pasts Kayla told me that you haven’t had it easy either.” Brian said giving me a questioning look.

“She gave you the talk?” I asked smiling. 

Brian nodded. “At the club.” He explained.

“She was just trying to protect me.” I apologised. “Let’s just say I have been through my fair share of wankers.”

Brian ran his hands through my hair and down my back until they were resting round my waist. “Want me to hunt them down and kill them?” he cracked trying to lighten the mood.

I laughed and shook my head before looking up at him with a smile. “Well maybe a few of them.” I muttered thinking of the last one.

His name was Taylor and he had royally fucked me over, even having the gall to borrow a load of money before he walked out of my life without a second glance.

“Come on,” Brian suggested. “Let’s get ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the notes. I'm struggling to keep stringing this out so dont think there will be many more chapters. I want to try something new!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next show looms and Louis looks forward to some time with her brother and sister...

It was decided that we would head over to the venue early and order some pizza or something to save the hassle of having to find something to eat so we were soon sat in a huge taxi and it wasn’t long before we were pulling up outside the venue. I was surprised to see that even though the show didn’t start for a couple of hours there was already a handful of fans lingering outside the entrance. Luckily we pulled up around by the side door so we were able to make our way inside without being spotted. As we walked into the VIP bar I saw that this time it was empty so there were only the 3 guys, me, Jessie and James. I couldn’t help but smile seeing the faces of my brother and sister as we made our way in and sat at the biggest table we could find, which happened to be a booth. 

“I’ve always wondered what backstage looked like.” Jess whispered to me, eyes darting around the place. 

Sal overheard and came to stand in between us. “I’ll give you a tour before we go on if you like.” 

Jess grinned at him and nodded. “Sounds good.”

I shook my head and turned to the others who were having a conversation on what to order to eat. Pizza was settled on because it was easiest so someone made a phone call and then we settled round the table with our drinks. 

“Fancy a look round before the food gets here?” Brian questioned. “I meant to show you round the other day but, well you remember.”

I nodded excitedly and jumped out of my seat and followed him as he pulled me through a bunch of doors until we ended up in the main hall. He smiled and pulled me up onto the stage where only a couple of days ago I had watched him and the guys stand up in front of hundreds of fans.

“Looks bigger without anybody in here.” I noticed looking out at the rows of empty seats.

“I still can’t believe we fill places like this.” Brian told me. “Things have sure changed.”

I walked to stand beside him and pulled him in for a kiss. “Well from the sounds of it you have earned it.”

He laughed and nodded his head. “I still remember our first gigs.” He mused. “Traveling in a battered old RV and performing in front of people that really couldn’t care less.”

“Do you miss it?” I asked him curiously.

He looked out at the empty chairs thoughtfully before turning to meet my gaze.

“Well those days were fun, sure.” He started. “But no, I wouldn’t want to go back.”

I didn’t know what to say so stayed quiet and he eventually continued. “There are drawbacks though.” He told me. “The attention for one. I never really wanted to be famous. I just wanted to do what I loved with my best friends.” 

“Well every job has its cons.” I replied. “Beats being unemployed that’s for sure.” I added with a wry smile.

Now it was Brian’s turn to stay quiet, looking at me to continue. 

“I always wanted to be a singer.” I admitted walking into the middle of the stage and turning to face the empty venue. 

With that I spread my arms wide and for some reason decided to burst into song. The first song that came into my head was 'All That Jazz' from Chicago, I had always been a fan of musicals so I belted out the first verse and turned around expecting to see Brian laughing but saw that he was open mouthed. I instantly stopped singing and stood quiet. 

“What?” I asked him. “Am I that bad?”

Brian shook his head. “You never told me you could sing.” He exclaimed. “That was incredible!”

I laughed and turned back to the empty auditorium where I continued my little show. I turned to Brian and made my way towards him, singing and dancing before spinning back around to look out over the empty seats, where I noticed that Jessie and Sal had come to find us. 

I saw Jess grin before she broke into song and ran towards the stage where she quickly climbed up to join me and danced over to me, where we finished the song together before walking to the edge of the stage and taking a mock bow. 

Sal and Brian burst into applause and waited for us to turn back to face them. 

“You guys are brilliant.” Sal laughed coming to join us on the stage. “You should open for us.”

I burst into laughter and pulled Jess in for a hug. “We wish.”

“I’ve always wanted to do that!” Jess exclaimed as we made our way back towards the bar, where apparently the food had arrived. 

We made fast work of the pizza between the 6 of us and were just finishing up when I saw the door open to reveal Joe and his wife Bessy. They made their way over to us and Joe grinned on seeing me sat with Brian’s arm around my shoulder. 

Introductions were made and I was relieved to see that Bessy seemed friendly. They crowded into the booth with us and Bessy came and sat down next to me. 

“It’s great to meet you.” She said genuinely. “Joe told me you have really got Q smiling again.”

I tried not to blush on hearing her kind words and met her eyes. “I’m glad to hear that.” I replied with a smile. “This is all so crazy.”

She put a hand out and placed it on my shoulder and leaned in towards my ear. “I know.” She told me conspiratorially. “I have been there. Joe swept me off my feet. I weighed things up and decided that the craziness was worth it.” 

I gaped at her as she carried on. “Q is an amazing guy.” She said fondly. “He has had a hard time of things. It’s nice to hear he is so happy.”

“What are you too whispering about?” Brian interrupted throwing a hand around my shoulder. 

Bessy grinned at him and glanced at me. “Just girl stuff.” 

We sat chatting for ages but I noticed that the bar had filled up and it wasn’t long before one of the crew came over to the table.   
“Half hour guys.” He notified them checking his watch. 

“Time to earn a living boys.” Murr announced standing. Joe, Brian and Sal got up to follow and told us that someone would be out to lead us to our seats soon.   
Brian grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me up out of my seat.

“See you after the show.” He said meeting my lips in a brief kiss. “Have fun.”

I grinned and waved him off before turning to see Joe and Bessy in an embrace. He kissed her tenderly and quickly gave her hand a quick squeeze. 

After the guys had made their way through the doors to lead them backstage I turned to Bessy and offered her a smile. 

“It’s all worth it.” She told me with a wink.

It wasn’t long before the same guy with a clipboard from the other night came to take us to our seats. I was surprised when he took us a different way and realised on entering the main hall that he was leading us down the front. 

“Are we not sitting on the balcony?” I asked him.

He shook his head and motioned towards some seats on the front row. “I was asked to put you closer this time.” He explained taking the reserved signs off some seats off to the side.

Jessie and James grinned at me as they made their way to sit down so I made myself comfortable next to them and Bessy took the seat the other side of me.   
It wasn’t long before the lights went down and the same video from the other night started to roll, signalling the guy’s entrance. As the video came to end the 4 of them bounded onto the stage and soaked up the applause and cheering coming from all sides of the hall. This time I was close enough that I knew Brian was definitely looking at me and as the crowd roared on all around us he caught my eye and winked.

The show was even better than the first night and the crowd was electric as they heckled good naturedly in all of the right places. My brother and sister loved every minute and I could hear them laughing away next to me as the guys messed around and performed on the stage right in front of us. As I watched Brian up on the stage doing his thing I thought about what Bessy said and knew that she was right. The craziness was worth it. Every relationship had its ups and downs and while the attention was going to be hard to get used to I knew that it was better than the alternative. 

It wasn’t long before the guys started to wind down. 

“We will definitely be back soon.” Brian shouted to the crowd after they had taken their bow. 

“To see your girl?” someone yelled from the crowd.

My body stilled as I instantly recognised the voice as that of my ex-boyfriend Taylor and when I spun around to look my fears were confirmed. Jessie and James recognised it too and Jess grabbed my hand.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” James asked frantically looking at me to see my face filled with panic.

Brian didn’t realise that anything was wrong and turned to him and grinned.   
“Maybe.” He answered with a wink. 

Taylor stood up. “She’s one hell of a lay isn’t she?” he shouted. 

Brian’s mouth fell open and he walked to the front of the stage. 

Taylor realised that he had Brian’s attention and grinned wickedly before continuing in a loud voice. “She should be, she has had one hell of a lot of practice, being such a slag.” 

Brian’s face paled but Sal came to stand beside him and whispered something in his ear. 

“See you all very soon.” Sal shouted to the crowd before pulling Brian towards the curtains. 

He made his way to walk off the stage but not before looking to find me in the crowd and meeting my eyes. As the guys walked off the stage I put my head in my hands whilst the crowd started to get up from their seats and make their way out.

“Are you ok sweetie?” Bessy asked, clearly having gathered what was going on. 

I nodded and let my sister pull me out of my seat before they began to lead me towards the doors that would lead us backstage. 

It wasn’t until we got to the doors when I realised that we had been followed. I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun around to see Taylor standing in front of me wearing a triumphant grin. 

“So, finally bagged yourself someone with some money huh?” he taunted. 

Luckily the audience were dispersing quickly and my eyes scanned the area around us to check that no-one was watching.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” I asked incredulously. 

My brother stepped in front of me and put a hand on Taylor’s shoulder. “I suggest you get the fuck out of here.” 

“Or what?” Taylor mocked. 

“Or I’ll fucking make you.” Jessie joined in from beside me. 

“What the fuck is he doing with a nasty little slut like you?” Taylor said cruelly turning to look me up and down. 

“That’s enough.” A voice said from beside me. 

I spun around only to see Brian stood next to me, face like thunder.

Taylor laughed. “Under her spell already?” he asked. “Filthy little bitch isn’t she? Hard to resist.”

Before I had chance to do anything to stop it Brian’s fist shot out and clocked Taylor square on the jaw, sending him sprawling to the floor. 

With that he turned and grabbed me and motioned for the others to make their way through the doors that a security guard was now holding open for us. I quickly did as he said and walked through the doors without a backwards glance and didn’t stop until the doors swung closed behind us and the security guard took his place in front of them.

As the others turned to look at us Brian shot them a look causing them to quickly scurry away until it was the only two of us stood there. Brian shook out his fist and I noticed that a few of his knuckles were bloody.

“You weren’t lying about the wankers from your past then.” He said calmly, waiting for my reaction. 

I didn’t know what to say so threw myself into his arms, making careful not to catch his bloodied hand. “I’m so sorry.” I mumbled into his shoulder.

“Hey,” he started, pulling back so that he could swipe my hair out of my face and look me in the eyes. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

I looked at him and expected to see some anger there but all I could see was compassion. “None of that was your fault baby.” He told me smiling. “Thought admittedly, I probably shouldn’t have hit him.” 

I laughed and gently pulled his hand up to examine his knuckles. “Felt fucking good though.” He grinned, watching me run my fingers over the grazes.

“Come on,” I urged. “I need a drink.” 

“Me and you both.” He laughed leading me back towards the bar. 

We ended up in a bar somewhere in the middle of Manchester. There was karaoke going on and the bar was packed with a rowdy crowd making the most of what remained of their weekend. We were all letting our hair down and after the drama of the show I just wanted to drink and enjoy the night and try and forget about what had happened. I couldn’t help but notice that Sal and my sister seemed to be pretty close and that he leaning over and whispering in her ear, which would either make her blush or laugh wildly. 

Brian caught me watching the 2 of them and took hold of my hand. “What’s up baby?” he questioned.

I slyly pointed over to well Sal was once again leaning towards my sister and I noticed that her hand was placed on his upper thigh.

“He sure likes the ladies.” I commented. 

Laughing, Brian put a hand around my shoulders. “Actually,” he admitted. “I think he has a thing for her.” 

I raised my eyebrows and shook my head. “Yeah, but for how long?” I said skeptically. 

Brian followed my gaze and looked at them before looking back at me with a shrug. “He keeps dropping her name into conversation. It was actually his idea to invite her and James up.” 

My mouth fell open but I quickly hid my surprise and grinned. “As long as he knows that if he hurts her, I may have to kill him.” 

Brian laughed and turned back to the others, who were now deciding who should get up and sing. Slips were filled out and we sat back and carried on drinking whilst waiting to see who they would call up first. It wasn’t long before Joe and Bessy were called up and I watched as they took to the stage as the rest of us cheered and clapped. 

I watched in awe as they sang ‘You’re the one that I want’ from Grease and looked adoringly into each other’s eyes. They were a couple in love and if this is what I had to look forward to with Brian then my future looked bright. While Joe hammed it up for the crowd you could tell that Bessy was used to it and threw herself into it with just as much enthusiasm as him.

As they walked off the stage I heard my name called and turned to everyone in surprise. My brother immediately put his hands up and admitted it was his fault. He had put me down to sing Huey Lewis and the News – ‘The power of love’ and I remembered singing it into my hairbrush many a time while my brother and sister looked on. 

“Come on,” James told me with a grin. “Tell me you don’t want to get up there.” 

Rolling my eyes in defeat I quickly reached for one of the shots on the table and threw it down before heading to the stage. Deciding that I was just as capable of putting on a show as Joe and Bessy I grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt and pulled it up to reveal my stomach before knotting it and running a hand through my hair to fluff it out. 

As the opening bars of the song played I grinned at my brother and sister before shooting Brian a wink and pulling the mic up to my mouth. I knew that I could sing and gave it my all, playfully prowling around the stage and blowing Brian a kiss as they all cheered me on. It wasn’t long before the song came to an end and I grinned in satisfaction as the crowd went wild and jumped to their feet. 

Brian got up off his chair and came to the edge of the stage where he held his arms out. 

Taking a breath I jumped into his outstretched arms and immediately felt his lips find mine. Public displays of affection had never been my thing but I figured that if he was game then I should be too so I let him kiss me as the applause went on around us. 

After a minute we broke apart and I found him grinning at me widely. “You are fucking incredible.” He said breathless from our kiss. “You know that?”

I blushed and let him lead me back to the table where they all broke into a round of clapping.

“Cut it out.” I joked reaching for a beer. 

Luckily they did and it was onto the next singer, as we continued pounding drinks until I heard my sister’s name called. 

“Go on Jess.” Sal urged with a smirk. “Go do your thing.” 

As she headed to the stage and I heard the opening bars of ‘I love rock ‘n’ roll’ I smiled, taking the opportunity to slide up to Sal.

“Having fun?” I asked smiling.

Sal looked at me and nodded. “Hell yeah.” He answered putting his arm around my shoulders. “You guys sure know how to have a good time.”

I laughed and clinked my glass of beer against his. “I could say the same thing.” 

As my sister put on a show and tried in vain to keep her eyes off Sal he turned to me. 

“I know what you are thinking.” He stated seriously.

I grinned and shook my head. “You do?”

“And I can promise you that my intentions are nothing but wholesome.” He continued putting on a mock British accent. 

I swiped his arm and looked towards the stage, where my sister was giving it her all and moving across the stage, singing to us and doing her best Joan Jett impression, before looking back at Sal and shooting him a grin.

“I hope so.” I replied. “I would hate to have to kill you.”

Sal laughed heartily. “Noted.” 

With that he looked back at the stage and watched as my sister finished the song. She got the same reaction as me and soaked it up before making her way back over to the table and grabbing her drink. 

“You Lane girls are sure talented.” Murr announced with a smile. “I was going to have a go but I don’t want to embarrass myself.” 

“I’ll sing with you buddy.” Brian told him. 

So more slips were handed in and we laughed and cheered as more people took to the stage and entertained us. As it happened my brother got up to sing with Murr and Brian and I watched with a smile as the 3 of them took to the stage to sing an out of tune version on old 80’s rock song. 

As we watched them do their thing up on the stage Jess came to sit beside me and leaned her head onto my shoulder. 

“This is so weird.” She told me. “They are so normal. I didn’t expect them to be so down to earth.” 

I looked at her and run a hand tenderly through her hair, fluffing it out so that it framed her face. 

“I know.” I agreed. “Part of me wishes they were normal. I mean what is going to happen when they le…”

Jess lifted her head and smiled and before I could carry on she put a finger to my lips.

“It’s going to work out. I know it.” She said. “I can feel it. I mean look at him, he is clearly head over heels for you.”

With this she turned to the stage and I followed her gaze to see Brian singing with James and Murr whilst shooting glances in my direction.

“He can’t keep his eyes off of you for more than 30 seconds.” My sister continued. “This is the real fucking deal.”

I made sure that no-one else was listening to us before admitting. “He told me he loved me.”

Jessie screeched, causing everyone to look over at us but quickly put her hand over her mouth. “What the fuck?” she went on. “Did you say it back?” 

“Of course I did.” I said, a dreamy look on my face. 

Before we could talk any more the guys finished and the crowd burst into applause as they made their way back over to the table.

“So how amazing were we?” Murr asked, clearly joking.

“It’s lucky you’re funny.” I said affectionately, reaching over to give him a hug to show I was only joking. 

“Maybe she isn’t marriage material after all, Q.” Murr joked drunkenly, realising the instant he said the words that he had made a mistake and said more than he should have. 

As it registered what he had said everyone went quiet and I turned to Brian. Murr quickly asked whether everyone wanted more drinks and before waiting for an answer he was gone. 

I stared at Brian, who was now holding a drink up to his mouth and trying to look as if nothing had been said.

“What did he say?” I asked incredulously. 

Brian tried his hardest to smile and shrugged his shoulders. “He’s pissed.” He stated “He doesn’t know what he is saying.”

I decided to leave it for now but looked next to Brian to see that James, Jess and Sal were all staring at us. Jess gave me a thumbs up and a wide smile before turning to Sal and whispering something in his ear. 

I felt Brian slip his arm around me and let him pull me close before reaching for my drink. I felt him move his hand up my thigh and make its way in between my legs. I reached out a hand to stop him but at the look in his eyes my breath caught and I forgot what I was going to say.

“Want to get out of here?” he asked me with a smirk. 

I nodded and grinned, hurriedly finishing my drink before leaning over to tell my sister that we were making a move. We quickly said our goodbyes and headed outside to catch a cab.

As Brian closed the hotel room behind us I walked over to the sound system and plugged in my phone, scrolling to a low key rock playlist. As I set my phone down and the voice of Steven Tyler assailed us I felt Brian’s arms snake around my waist before his lips found the sensitive part of my neck, just below my ear.   
Leaning back into his kiss I felt his arms move up to caress my breasts under my t-shirt before deciding to snake them underneath and pull my bra down. My nipples were already hard and I couldn’t help but moan as he fingers deftly played with the hard nubs and caused my legs to weaken. He knew the affect he had on me and without a word he pulled me over to the sofa and placed me down gently before reaching to pull my t-shirt over my head.

He took a step back and looked down as me as I lay sprawled on the sofa, legs open and hair wild around my face. I had never felt more wanted as he moved back towards me and made to pull my jeans off. I lifted my legs to make his task easier and I was soon lay in front of him in just my underwear. 

“Do you know how hard you make me?” he whispered watching as I wantonly run my hands down my own body, reaching in between my legs to caress myself under his lustful gaze.

“Show me.” I demanded boldly, eyeing the bulge in his jeans. 

He didn’t hesitate and reached down to stroke himself through his jeans as he watched my fingers trace lazy circles over the outside of my knickers.

“You like watching me?” I asked him, already knowing the answer to my question as his cock was stiffening by the minute.

“Fuck yes.” He moaned as his mouth fell open. 

“You want to touch me don’t you?” I sighed, reaching back to undo the clasp of my bra and letting my boobs fall free. 

This time all he did was nod and I motioned for him to come towards me. As soon as he was close enough I worked the zipper on his jeans down and helped him to step out of his boxers and his trousers. As he stood in front of me, naked from the waist down I run my finger teasingly over the shaft of his cock and swiped it over the head seeing that there was already a bead of pre-cum there. I lifted my finger to my mouth and moaned as I tasted him and this was enough to break the hold on his self-control. 

He ripped his t-shirt over his head and came and knelt in front of me and wasted no time in meeting my lips in a frantic kiss as his hands pulled down my underwear. I felt his hands roam all over my body before coming to rest on my breasts as his lips duelled with mine and our tongues danced in each other’s mouths. I raked my hands down his back to pull him closer and was rewarded when he shifted so that his whole body rested against mine. 

“You are so fucking hot.” I told him passionately as his lips pulled away from mine only to close around one of my nipples. 

I arched my back and felt his cock press into my stomach and instantly reached down to take it in one of my hands. His breath washed over me in a sigh as I started to move my hand up and down, causing him to moan, working my hand faster and faster as he sucked harder on my nipple. 

“Brian.” I said breathlessly, grabbing his hand and moving it lower. “I need your hands on me.” 

He took instruction well and instantly slid 2 fingers inside me as I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him close so that I could meet his lips in another kiss. I run my tongue over his bottom lip and felt his fingers move so that they were now circling my clit. Almost instantly my body heated and I felt myself tense as Brian looked into my eyes and smiled as he felt my pussy contract around his fingers. No-one had ever made me cum this fast.

“So responsive.” He murmured in wonder as I let my body crest over the edge as I came hard in what seemed like seconds.

As I drifted back to earth and felt his fingers resume their teasing I looked up at him and arched to meet the movement of his digits. 

“Only for you.” I told him as the searing look in his eyes sent shockwaves straight to my pussy. 

Needing to give something back I pulled away from him and flipped us so that it was him beneath me on the sofa, climbing on top of him and lowering my mouth to trail kisses down his neck and onto his chest. As I worked my way south I lightly pulled the hairs on his chest and made sure that I kissed every single inch of him. By the time I got to the trail of hair that led down to his cock he was squirming beneath me and arching his back to force his cock closer to my mouth. 

“Patience, Quinn.” I chided grinning up at him.

As I got to his dick I saw that it was twitching so I put him out of his misery and placed my hands around it, starting to stroke him slowly and teasingly. Wanting to watch him I looked up at him and saw his eyes glaze over as I palmed his length. 

“I want to taste you.” I stated giving him warning before I lowered my mouth to his member and run my tongue from the base all the way up to the tip.   
I took him in my mouth and swirled my tongue over the top, tasting yet more pre-cum and moving my hands to cup his balls and run my fingernails lightly over the sensitive skin on his inner thighs. He couldn’t stay still so I lifted my hands up to his chest and pushed lightly so that I was able to start bobbing on his dick and push him closer and closer to his release. 

“You taste good.” I said lifting my mouth away from him and shooting him another grin before taking the whole length in my mouth and letting the tip hit the back of my throat. 

I heard Brian curse and looked up to see him staring down at me in surprise as I kept him in the back of my throat for as long as I could. Coming up for air I sensed that he was close so resumed to the task in hand and lowered my mouth back to his dick before creating a vacuum with my mouth and moving my lips up and down. I took hold of the base and applied some light pressure and knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Shit, Lane,” he groaned. “I’m so fucking close.” 

I looked up in time to see him throw his head back onto the back of the sofa as his mouth fell open and he reached down to the back of my head to grab a fistful of my hair before erupting into my mouth.

I felt the hot liquid fill my mouth and quickly swallowed it down before licking my lips and looking up to find him watching me.

“That was incredible.” He muttered pulling me towards him so that I was sat with my legs wrapped around him.

Before I had chance to reply he reached down and lifted me up and in one thrust he was inside me. 

I groaned as I felt him open me up and tilted my head back so that he could run his tongue down my neck. 

“You feel so good inside me Brian.” I whispered as I moved my body so that he could take one of my nipples in his mouth. 

I started to move my hips and grind my body to meet his thrusts as he moved in and out of me in a slow and leisurely pace before pulling his face up to mine so that we were looking into each other’s eyes. He held my gaze as his hands moved down to cup my arse so that he was able to pull me up and lift me off of him before letting me sink back down. 

Not bothering to hold back my groans I threw my head back and let him work on pushing me towards yet another orgasm and wound my hands around him to support myself as his fingers landed on my clit and started to caress me. As we moved ever closer towards mutual relief our pace grew more and more frantic until he suddenly lifted me up and lay me back down so that he could lift my legs and rest them over his shoulders. 

He started to move in earnest and I opened my eyes to find him looking down to where our bodies met. He was biting his lip, making sure that he entered me fully with every thrust. Sensing me watching him he looked up and instantly leaned in so that he could slide his tongue into my mouth and nibble on my bottom lip. 

“I’m close Brian.” I panted minutes later, and he instantly upped his pace yet again as his cock started to slam into me harder and faster. “Cum with me.”

Meeting my eyes his mouth fell open and he started to shake as a bead of sweat wound its way down his face and fell onto my stomach. I felt my insides start to tighten and let myself coast over the edge as he slammed inside of me a few times more before stilling and resting his sweat covered forehead on my shoulder. Letting my legs fall from his shoulders I let the shockwaves take over me and clung onto him as my chest heaved and my breath came in pants.

A minute later Brian adjusted us so that we were lay side by side and he pulled me so that he had his arm around me. 

“You. Are. Amazing.” I told him in between breaths, moving my head to drop a kiss on his temple. 

I felt more than saw him smile and his arm tightened around me. “You bring it out of me.” He told me breathlessly. 

As our breathing returned to normal and the sweat started to dry on our skin I couldn’t help but shiver so Brian stood up and lifted me effortlessly into his arms before walking us over to the bed and pulling the covers over us both. 

“Better?” he questioned when we were lay side by side, facing each other.

I looked up at him and didn’t have the energy to speak so merely nodded, smiling and reaching over to let my hand rest on his shoulder. 

“You look so beautiful right now.” He told me reaching up to run his hands lightly up and down my arm. 

I grinned and looked up at him, knowing that I would find him looking at me. 

“Look who’s talking.” I replied shifting over so that I could cup his face with my hands. “You are amazing.”

Brian’s cheeks coloured and he looked down and I went on. 

“You are the most incredible guy I have ever met.” I told him honestly. “I cannot believe I’ve got so lucky.”

Brian looked up and I was surprised to see that his eyes had filled with tears. “I’m the lucky one.” He whispered brushing his lips tenderly against mine. “I’m never going to let you go Louis.” 

His hands wandered under the bedsheet and he pulled me closer so that I could feel his erection against my hip. 

“More?” I asked as his hands continued their exploration of my body and landed between my thighs. 

Looking up into his eyes I saw his lips curve into a smile and rolled onto my back. Who needed sleep anyway…

 

I woke to see Brian sat on the edge of the bed whilst pulling a pair of trainers on. He noticed me stretching and looked up.

“I was going to leave you to sleep.” He told me smiling. “We have some promo stuff to do in a bit so I was going to get us something to eat before I have to head off.”

“What time is it?” I asked, sleepily rubbing my eyes.

“Quarter past 10.” He told me. 

I groaned before rolling over and stretching my legs out over the side of the bed. 

“I may as well get up.” I decided pulling on my knickers. “I’m gonna go and see if Jess and James want to do something while you guys are busy.” 

“Good idea.” Brian replied. “I’ll be back in a few.” 

As soon as the door closed behind him I pulled on some clothes and grabbed the key card before making my way down the corridor to my sister’s room.

I knocked the door and after 30 seconds I had heard nothing. Knocking again I heard my sisters voice come from inside.

“Who is it?” she called out.

“It’s me.” I replied. “Let me in.”

The door opened and I instantly noticed that she was wearing the same clothes that she had been wearing last night. 

“What’s up?” she asked, somewhat sheepishly, seeing that I had clocked her outfit. 

“The guys have stuff to do today so I wanted to see if there was anything you wanted to do while..”

I was cut off when I heard a phone ringing inside the room. A phone that didn’t belong to her. 

Catching my sister off guard I pushed open the door and was unsurprised to see Sal sat on the bed. He met my eyes and smiled before looking down at his phone, which was still ringing. 

“Damn Murr and his timing.” He muttered before answering the phone.

I looked from Sal to Jess and belatedly realised that they were both dressed which hopefully meant that nothing had happened. 

“What’s going on?” I asked.

Jess grinned. “We came back for another drink when we got back from the pub and lost track of time.” She said dreamily.

“Have you not slept?” I asked incredulously as I watched Sal hang up the phone.

Jess shook her head and looked to where Sal was picking up his wallet and shoving it into his pocket. He walked towards us and stood in front of the door.

“We have some interviews but I don’t think it will take long.” He explained. “Call you after?”

Jess broke into a grin and nodded before they both looked awkwardly at me to see me standing there watching them and clearly not going anywhere.

Deciding to brazen it out Sal leant over and pecked her cheek before reaching down to squeeze her hand. “I’ll see you later.”

As he walked down the corridor and disappeared around a corner I looked back to see my sister stood there with a goofy look on her face.

I quickly closed the door and turned to her. “Spill. Now.” I demanded.

She walked to the edge of the bed and sat herself down, looking up at me with a wide smile on her face. “Nothing happened.” She started. “We literally just talked all night.”

I sat down next to her and threw my arm around her. “I just want you to be careful.” 

She looked up at me. “I know.” She replied. “But I think he likes me. I mean he could have had me last night if he wanted.”

I smiled back at her and realised that maybe he wasn’t just looking for a quick fuck. “Oh Jessie.” I muttered. “Can you fucking believe this?” 

She threw herself into my arms and laughed. “No, I can’t fucking believe it.” She replied.

Standing up and heading towards the door I turned to see her still smiling. “I’m gonna head back and shower, call James and we will meet in half hour ok?” I told her opening the door. “I’m in the mood for some shopping.”

Jess nodded and headed towards the bathroom as I hurried back to the room where Brian was sat eating a pastry and scrolling through his phone.

“So, guess who I found in Jess’s room?” I told him as soon as I had closed the door.

He looked up and his eyebrows shot up. “Sal?” he guessed.

I nodded and made my way to sit beside him. “She said that they just talked.” I went on.

I now had his full attention. “They talked?” he replied, clearly shocked, a look of disbelief on his face.

I nodded my head and couldn’t help smiling. “All night.” I confirmed. “She is smitten.”

Brian placed an arm around me and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. “Guess there is just something about the women in your family.” He joked.

I stood up and pouted before shooting him a look. “It’s all right for you.” I said sadly. “It isn’t going to make it any easier when you leave to have her mooning about too, you know.” 

Brian stood up and came and placed a finger on my lips. “We have days yet.” He told me. “Please can we not think about that yet?”

I looked up and let him pull me in close for a kiss. “Ok.” I agreed reluctantly pulling away from him and motioning towards the shower, I winked at him and wiggled my eyebrows. “Have you got time for a shower?”

Brian grinned back and pulled me towards the bathroom. “I’ll make time.”

 

I spent the day with my brother and sister, wandering around Manchester and trying not to imagine what I would be doing this time next week. Jess was trying not to constantly bring Sal’s name into conversation but she wasn’t doing a very good job of it. As she started talking about him yet again I laughed as James pulled a face behind her and rolled his eyes. I had been surprised to hear that it had been agreed after me and Brian left the bar last night that Jessie was going to keep me company on the rest of the tour while James was going to head back home tomorrow and then re-join us in London later in the week because he had work commitments that he couldn’t get out of. He was hopefully going to bring our parents along for a big night out. 

It all seemed so strange, in the way that all of this actually felt right. Sure, there were still moments, when it felt like this was all a dream but the more and more time we spent with the guys the more it became apparent that they were just 4 run of the mill guys that had just happened to get lucky and land a television show. They weren’t any different from us, they just happened to have a shit ton of fans and not have to worry about money. 

It was just coming up time to eat when I heard my phone ring and was unsurprised to see that it was a text from Brian. 

‘Back from interviews. Want to grab something to eat just the 2 of us? B x’ 

I quickly asked Jess and James if they would be alright on their own for a while and on their insistence text back Brian and agreed to meet him out the front of the hotel. 

“We will be fine.” James urged. “Go have some fun.”

Brian was already outside the hotel entrance waiting for me and I couldn’t help but feel butterflies in my stomach when I saw him spot me and break into a wide smile. Before I could say anything he had me in his arms and I closed my eyes as he pulled me close and wrapped me in his bearlike embrace.

“Good day?” I asked once he let go of me and grabbed my hand to lead me down the road. 

“Not too bad actually.” He told me. “It’s alright when there aren’t too many in a row. Being asked the same questions over and over can be exhausting.”

I laughed. “You have such a hard life.” I joked as he pouted. 

We chatted away until we got to a little Mexican restaurant, where Brian asked if we could be seated somewhere out the way. The waitress led us to a back corner booth where we were out of view and it seemed like it was just the two of us. 

‘Nice find.” I said looking around the place and taking in the bright yet romantic interior, not to mention the incredible smells coming from the kitchen.

“One of the crew recommended it.” Brian said breezily.

It wasn’t long before we were sharing a plate of nachos loaded with cheese and sour cream and swigging from bottles of Mexican beer.

“So I found out something not great today.” Brian told me reluctantly. 

My eyes met his and I saw that he was clearly nervous about something.

“Okay.” I said drawing out the word and not liking the sound of it. 

“Someone caught what happened at the show. They are running it in tomorrow’s papers.” He admitted. 

“Oh my god!” I exclaimed. “Are you going to get in trouble?” 

Brian laughed and shook his head. “No,” he told me. “It’s not like I seriously hurt him.”

I let out the breath I was holding and grinned. “Well that’s good then.” 

Brian looked up at me sheepishly. “I just thought I would warn you.” He went on. “They have pictures of us. The reporters were asking questions about you all day.” 

“Seriously?” I said, mouth falling open. “What did you say?”

“I didn’t say anything.” He said as if this was obvious. 

“Ok.” I smiled. “No big deal then.”

Brian looked up and I could tell there was more coming. “Also…”

My eyebrows shot up and I took a swig of my beer, giving him the chance to continue.

“My parents are coming in for the last London gig.” He told me nervously. “Ma has always wanted to visit London so I figured they may as well come to the show as well.”

I didn’t know what to say. I know he had met my parents but I knew them. It was a much bigger deal to have to meet his. 

“What’s up?” he asked when I didn’t say anything. 

“Well what if they don’t like me?” I worried.

Brian reached out and took my hand, smiling up at me while he did so. “Baby, they are going to love you.”

I shook my head. “How do you know?” I panicked.

“Because I love you.” He told me simply. 

I blushed and looked up to see him looking at me earnestly. 

“Brian.” I whispered not knowing what to say. 

“I know.” He nodded without needing me to say anything. 

Just then the food came so we tucked in and ate our food whilst chatting about things not so serious. He talked about the interviews, telling me how strange it was to have people interested in every detail of their lives and the show. 

“Talking of details, Sal wouldn’t stop talking about Jess.” He told me smiling. “Looks like she is not the only one that is smitten.”

“Really?” I said finishing a mouthful of burrito.

“Oh yes.” Brian told me with a fond smile. “I’ve not heard him like this before.”

“This is crazy.” I said reaching for my drink and cracking a joke. “The papers will have a field day.”

Brian laughed. “Glad to see you aren’t pissed off.”

“I’m just looking out for her.” I explained. “She is my kid sister after all.”

We soon finished dinner and after leaving an obscenely large tip Brian took my hand and led me back towards the hotel. It was getting on and it was nearly time for us to head to the venue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be one of the last chapters.. get ready for some serious fluff! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group hit London for the last few days, things get even better for the couple...

The next few days flew by and we hit London on Wednesday night ready for the last 3 shows. At this point James had gone home to do some work but Jess had blagged some time off and was staying with me until the guys flew back. It looked like James and our parents were coming back for the final weekend and would stay with us from Friday night only for us all to go home after the guys caught their flight on Sunday night. I was trying not to think about it but it was harder to ignore now it was getting close. Brian was clearly thinking about it too because sometimes I would look at him only to see him watching me wistfully. We were both making a concentrated effort not to talk about it but I knew that it was only a matter of time before we had to talk about what happened next. 

Snapping me out of my thoughts I saw that the coach we were traveling in had pulled up at a hotel. Stretching my arms and legs I rubbed my eyes and hoped that it was going to be a quiet night. While I loved being out on the lash with everyone the late nights were catching up with me and I had to admit that I just wanted to chill in a hotel room and order some room service. 

“First stop, Soho!” Sal shouted excitedly. “Half hour to get changed then meet in the lobby.” 

Jess and Murr nodded their agreement while Joe and Bessy decided that they were going to have a quiet night in. 

Brian leaned into my ear. “Would you mind if we just stayed in tonight?”

I grinned back at him. “Sounds perfect.” I agreed. “I was hoping you would say that.”

We told the others and then we all grabbed out stuff and risked checking in together seeing as the lobby looked pretty quiet. One of the crew had called ahead so they were expecting us and had sent porters out to get the bags so all we had to do was go into reception and grab keys. It wasn’t long before we were crammed into a lift and heading up to the 6th floor. 

As me and Brian approached what was our room I pulled Jessie into a hug.

“Have a good time babe.” I told her before shooting a wave at the others and making plans to meet before breakfast.

Walking into the room as Brian held the door open for me I looked around in surprise. It was a sumptuous suite, twice the size of the room in Manchester.   
“Wow.” I muttered looking around. There was a big dining room with a 4 seater table and plush chairs, a living room equipped with a bar, massive entertainment system and what was the biggest television I had ever seen, not to mention a sofa big enough to seat at least 6 people and then a large yet cosy bedroom which was dominated by a massive king size 4 poster bed. 

Walking into the bedroom I saw that there was a connecting door and I walked into the bathroom to see that there was a separate walk in shower and the biggest tub I had ever seen. 

“This place is amazing.” I said as Brian came up behind me and placed his arms around me. 

We stood there in silence for a few moments but then Brian walked over to the tub and started the taps running, grabbing some Jasmine scented bubble bath and pouring some under the taps.

“I figure we could have a soak in the tub before ordering some food and chilling in front of the tv.” He told me seeing me watching him.

“Sounds perfect.” I replied smiling up at him as he walked back towards me. 

I let him pull me close and nestled my head into the crook of his neck. 

The bath didn’t take long to run so I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed one of the luxurious robes out of the wardrobe and started to step out of my clothes. Shrugging into the robe I walked back into the bathroom just in time to see Brian reaching down to turn off the taps. 

The bathroom was humid and now filled with steam and the scent of the jasmine swirled around us as Brian stepped out of his jeans. After stripping of his clothes he stepped into the tub and lowered himself down, before looking up at me and holding out a hand. 

I took off my robe and didn’t hesitate, stepping into the water and wincing at the temperature. My body soon adjusted and I sat down, leaning back onto Brian’s chest as his legs encircled me. 

As Brian started to massage my back I let the tension slip away as Brian’s hands worked magic on my shoulders.

“Feels so good.” I mumbled. “I’m going to miss this.”

Brian sighed, realising that I was angling to have a conversation about what was going to happen when he left. “I knew this was coming.”

“We can’t just pretend that it isn’t going to happen, Quinn.” I told him sadly.

“I know, baby.” He agreed. “I just don’t want to think about it.” 

“Well we are going to have to.” I said.

“Would you consider moving?” he asked, surprising me. 

I turned around so that I was sat cross legged between his legs and took his face in my hands. “Are you asking me to move to the States?” 

Brian shrugged. “I can’t bear the thought of being away from you.” He admitted. “And you know I can’t move. I need to be in New York for work.”

“It depends.” I mused. After thinking about it for a while I decided that it beat the hell out of only seeing each other every few weeks at best. “If I were to find work that pays enough for me to be able to fly home and visit family, then it’s got to be worth thinking about.”

Brian broke into a smile and met my lips in a tender kiss.

“I love you.” He whispered. “We will make this work.”

 

We lazed in the bath for nearly an hour, Brian talking about New York and people he knew that could potentially help us find me a job. It was clear to see how passionate he was about his home and I let myself get caught up in his infectious chatter. My stomach soon decided that it needed feeding so Brian got out of the bath and held out his hands so that I could step out as he wrapped me in a huge towel. He placed another towel around my hair and sat down on the edge of the bath as he started to dry me off. 

His movements soon had me arching into his hands and I felt my core begin to tighten as he rubbed my body with the towel in slow lazy circles.   
“Feel good?” he guessed as I moaned, his hand skimming over my breasts.

I nodded and grinned before Brian lifted me easily into his arms and headed into the huge bedroom. Placing me down on the bed he pulled away the towel and started to trail kisses over my neck and collarbone. 

“You smell so good.” He whispered as his hands found their way between my legs. 

On finding me already wet after mere minutes he looked up and met my eyes with a wicked grin. “Ready already?”

I laughed and looked down only to see his cock already standing up to attention. “Look who’s talking.” I retorted, eyeing his package. 

“I’m always ready with you.” He told me. 

I ran my hands through his wet hair and pulled him down to kiss me whilst adjusting my body so that he was resting between my legs.

“What are you waiting for?” I asked him, arching him up to rub my dripping core against his dick, inviting him to slip inside me.

Meeting my gaze did as I requested and sank slowly inside me. I gasped at the feel of him opening me up, still not totally used to the size of him. He began to move in a slow and teasing pace and I started to move my hips up to meet his thrusts. 

All the time he moved in and out of me he held my gaze. I couldn’t look away and as we stared into each other’s eyes I knew undoubtedly that he was the one for me. If staying with him meant moving across the world then so be it, I knew I couldn’t be without him.

“I will come to New York.” I told him breathlessly as his cock kept up a relentless rhythm. “I can’t be without you.” 

He broke into a smile so heart-breaking that I felt my eyes fill with tears. “Thank god.”

With that he upped his speed and I ground my hips against him to get some much needed friction. My body seemed to heat and I knew that it wouldn’t be long until I came so I clenched my core around him, urging him to come with me. 

“I love you so much.” I told him feeling myself get closer and closer to the edge. 

My words seemed to push Brian over the edge and he suddenly mashed his mouth down onto mine and met my lips in a savage kiss. 

I felt his legs shaking as he shuddered and poured himself into me, causing my body to explode along with him and crest over the edge. 

As he emptied the last of himself into me he collapsed onto me and reigned kisses down onto my shoulders.

Our heartbeats calmed slowly and after a few minutes I pulled myself out from underneath him and rolled him over so that I could pull his arm around me and throw an arm over his chest.

“So the States…” I started. 

“You are going to love it.” Brian interrupted. “There is always something to do, always new things to see, always something going on.”   
I giggled at his infectious enthusiasm. “Sounds exciting.”

We talked for a bit but soon remembered that we hadn’t eaten so put the hotel robes back on, ordered something to eat and padded over to the sofa to see what was on tv while we waited for the food to be brought up. 

We ended up watching an old Arnie movie and eating way too much food. As I layed back on the sofa with my head resting on Brian’s legs it was easy to forget everything around us as we chilled out like a normal couple. As Brian laughed at a particularly cheesy line I looked up at him and saw that he was just as content as me. We both knew that we had lucked out with each other and while it was sure to be difficult in the next couple of months, what couple didn’t go through tough times. I knew that eventually everything would work out, it was the only option. 

I let myself drift off to sleep and woke some time later to find the room in darkness apart from the television, which Brian had turned down. I looked up and saw that he was watching me, stroking my hair tenderly, a small smile playing on his lips.

“What?” I asked with a grin. 

“Nothing.” He replied. “Just watching you sleep.”

I reached up and brushed a finger over his lips, tracing his smile. “If someone had told me a week ago that this is where I would be right now, I would tell them there were certifiably insane.”

Brian nodded, sucking my finger into his mouth and biting it gently, the gesture connecting straight to my core, making me squirm.

“And now there is no-where else I would rather be.” I added.

Shifting me so that he could get up, Brian stood up and effortlessly lifted me into his arms, before walking over to the bed, pulling the covers down and placing me on the mattress gently.

“Let’s get some sleep, beautiful.” He mumbled slipping off my robe before doing the same and climbing into bed next to me. “I want to do some sight-seeing tomorrow.” 

I let my eyes close and drifted off, the image of him smiling down at me still in my mind as I fell back to sleep.

 

I woke first to find Brian’s arms wrapped tight around me and the morning sunshine streaming through the gaps in the curtains. 

I gently untangled myself and swung my legs out onto the floor, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and pulling my hair into a messy bun with a hair tie I found next to the bed. Having Brian wrapped around me for however long in bed had meant that I was now too warm and feeling sticky, not to mention in desperate need for a shower.

Not wanting to wake Brian I grabbed my phone, crept into the bathroom and set the shower to lukewarm before closing the door. Scrolling through my playlist I found something upbeat and set it down on the counter and turning up the volume so that I could hear it over the running water.

Climbing into the shower I tilted up my head into the streaming water and marveled at the good mood that I had woken up in. Now me and Brian had talked about what was going to happen I felt a little lighter and found it easier not to worry about Sunday and the fact that the guys were flying home. 

As I washed my hair and soaped the stickiness off my body I grinned as ‘No Diggity’ started playing on my phone and couldn’t help letting my hips move in time to the beat as I started to sing along with a song I had always loved. I was just getting into it when I realised that I had left my conditioner on the side so opened the glass door to go and grab it only to see Brian sat on the edge of the bath, grinning widely at me. 

I stilled and grinned as I felt my cheeks colour. 

“Please continue.” He cracked, coming to stand naked next to me. “I was enjoying the show.”

I laughed and pulled him towards me, quickly undoing the robe tie around his waist and pushing the robe off of his shoulders. 

“Get in here joker.” I said tugging his arm so that he had to step into the shower.

As the music on my phone kept playing I pulled him close and wrapped my leg around his waist, feeling his erection already digging into my hip. Pulling back to shoot him a grin I reached down and started to stroke his dick, enjoying the look on his face as his mouth fell open and he closed his eyes to savour the sensation.   
Whether it was the sight of Brian standing in front of me falling apart in my hands or the thought of him inside me, I couldn’t resist and as I was already ready for him I guided his cock to my opening and urged him to slip inside me. 

He opened his eyes on feeling his cock head bump against my pussy and placed his arms around my waist to support my weight as he teasingly sunk inside of me. His eyes held mine as he started to slowly thrust in and out of me, reaching up to take a nipple between his fingers. I moaned and arched into his hands whilst reaching round to rake my nails lightly down his back. 

“You are so fucking tight.” He mumbled as I pulled him further into me and tiled my hips up to meet his. 

As the water flowed over us I let him reach down and start to caress the sensitive nub between my legs as he started to pick up speed and slam inside me with even more force. 

Wanting him even deeper inside me I pulled away so that his dick slipped wetly out of my sex and turned around, bracing myself by placing my hands up against the tiled wall in front of me.

Brian reached down to open my legs and tiled my body so that he could slide his cock back inside me and grabbed hold of my hips and instantly started to pick up the pace. Groaning at the feel of him filling me so completely I let him speed up and start to grind himself inside of me as I reached around to pull his head down so he could nibble and lick the tender skin on my neck. 

“So fucking hot.” I heard him mutter in between kisses. 

If possible his words made me even hotter and I started to clench around him, wanting to be as close to him as I could possibly be. He reached around to let his hands wander between my legs and started to rub his thumb over my clit as I reached down a hand to caress my own nipples as he slammed in and out of me without mercy. 

His fingers combined with his cock soon had me shivering in pleasure and I knew it wouldn’t be long before I found my release. Wanting to come together I reached around me and pulled his body closer to me, getting him to up his pace even more and start to really hammer into me.

“Close.” I managed to groan as I felt my body tighten deliciously.

“Me too baby.” He bit back, not slowing for a second. 

As my body exploded and I felt shock-waves course through me out wards from my core I threw my head back and felt Brian bite down gently on my collarbone, stifling a curse.

I vaguely felt him shudder and still as I managed to get my breathing under control and looked up so that the water poured over my face, cooling my heated cheeks.   
Feeling him pull out of me I turned to face him and took his face in my hands. 

“Let’s always shower together.” I decided with a grin, meeting his lips in a kiss. 

 

The day couldn’t have been more perfect. We all went sightseeing and surprisingly, seeing as the 4 guys, Bessy, me and my sister were all together, we managed to escape relatively unnoticed and just enjoy each other’s company and take in some of the sights. I had never much been a fan of London but I found myself seeing it through Brian’s eyes and enjoyed the city more than ever before. I didn’t even mind that my sister and Sal were clearly head over heels for each other. It was clear to see them look at each other that they couldn’t get enough of each other and while a small part of me still worried about what was going to happen I couldn’t begrudge them their happiness. 

Jess had told me that they had shared kisses but as of yet they hadn’t slept together and I quite liked the fact that they were taking things slow and getting to know each other. Not that I had any right to judge, me and Brian hadn’t exactly taken things slow. We had jumped in and luckily it looked like we had not made a mistake.   
I had even picked up a gossip magazine over lunch in a small deli out of the way and was glad to see that instead of painting Brian as some sort of brawler after what happened in Manchester they had reported that he was clearly sticking up for me. There were a handful of pictures of us together and while they speculated about our relationship they had quoted sources stating that things were ‘getting serious between us.’ As I looked at the pictures I couldn’t help thinking how good we looked together and feeling grateful that the majority of the press seemed to be pretty positive. 

We went for an early dinner at a local Italian and while we sat around the table talking and drinking I couldn’t help smiling noticing that my sister and Sal were holding hands underneath the table. Shooting her a smile I let Brian pull me close and drop a kiss on my shoulder blade.

“Excited about tonight?” I asked. 

Brian nodded and couldn’t help the excitement shining through. “Can’t fucking wait.” He nodded. “I mean, London… and sold out too.” 

I grinned and felt my chest swell with pride. I may not have been along for the ride but seeing them achieve their dreams was something else. I prayed that I would always be around to celebrate in their success with them. 

“3 sold out shows you mean.” I corrected. “I can’t wait to see you up on the stage.” 

“I can’t believe you aren’t bored of watching the shows yet.” He replied with a smile. 

“Are you kidding?” I said incredulously. “I love getting to watch you do your thing. You guys are brilliant.” 

“I love getting to watch you laugh.” He admitted. “Knowing that you are going to be there waiting for me after the show just makes all this even better for me.”

I blushed and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“You two!” Murr scolded good naturedly. “We are trying to eat.”

Laughing I pulled out of Brian’s arms and looked at the faces now focused on us around the table. 

“Yeah, yeah.” I replied. “So what’s the plan for tonight?” 

The plan ended up involving us going out after the show and getting totally hammered. The show had been amazing and the atmosphere had been electric so we ended up celebrating at a club one of the crew had recommended. For a change the guys decided to take advantage of their celebrity status and get us put on the list of an exclusive members only club. We had turned up only to be treated like royalty and were led to a massive booth near to an already crowded dancefloor and an expansive bar. Like every other night I had shared with them all, the drinks were flowing and the mood was buoyant as the guys let their hair down. Throwing myself into the mood of the night I joined in and tried in vain once again to keep up. They had clearly had lots of practice and it wasn’t long before we were all up dancing and having a good time.

 

I woke up the following morning only to see that Brian was already dressed. Sitting up in the expansive king sized bed and reaching for the glass of water on the side of the bed I looked at him expectantly. 

“Where you off to?” I questioned grinning, remembering our night of drunken passion. 

Brian looked up sheepishly and run a hand through his messy hair nervously. “I’ve just got to head out for half hour.” He stuttered. “Won’t be long.” 

Wondering what he was up to but wanting to give him his privacy I nodded and gestured for him to give me a kiss before he went out. 

He quickly leaned down to peck me on the lips and then he was gone. Decided to go and find company to take my mind of my hangover I pulled some jeans and a jumper on and headed down the corridor. 

Knocking on my sister’s door I was unsurprised to see Sal open the door. We all knew that they were sharing a room at this point. 

“She up?” I asked him seeing him look just as fragile as me.

Sal shook his head. “She said she needed to go get something and said she would be back soon.” He told me. “Fancy getting breakfast?”

I nodded and followed him inside as he quickly grabbed a hoodie and a pair of trainers before picking up the key card and gesturing towards the door.

We decided to eat in the hotel and wandered downstairs and let a waitress seat us at an empty table that looked out over a plush garden.

After ordering some coffee and a well-done bacon sandwich I lay my head in my hands and massaged my temples as Sal ordered the same.

“Struggling to keep up?” Sal cracked once the waitress had departed.

I laughed and looked up to see him smiling at me. “I don’t know how you do it.” I admitted. “I thought I could drink but you guys are something else.”

Sal reached over and playfully ruffled my hair. “Plenty of practice.” He told me. “We calm down when we are back home.”

I smiled but the mention of home made me grimace because it was hard not to think about it now that we had come to the final weekend. 

“It’s going to be fine.” Sal stated, obviously reading the look on my face. “You only have to look at the pair of you to know that this is for keeps.”

We chatted away and enjoyed our breakfast and I hadn’t realised how long we had been talking until I saw Brian and Jess wander into the restaurant. 

Brian took a seat next to me as Jess slung herself onto Sal’s lap and threw her arms around him. I couldn’t help notice that they both seemed really happy over something.

“Where did you pick this one up?” I questioned looking at Jess. 

“Found her wandering the lobby.” He said shooting my sister a wink. 

He turned to me and smiled and I tried not to laugh at the self-satisfied look on his face. “Everything ok?” 

Brian nodded. “Everything is perfect.” He told me pulling me into his arms to meet my lips in a tender kiss. 

I couldn’t help but notice that Jess grabbed Sal’s hand with a squeeze as Brian pulled me close and I wondered what the hell was going on with everybody. Considering the state of my hangover I expected everyone to be feeling as rough as me but it seemed I was the only one feeling the effects of last night. 

There were still a few places that the guys wanted to see so we all headed upstairs to shower and get ready for another day of sightseeing before my parents and James checked in later.

My good mood was restored as we headed back to the hotel and even though my feet were aching from another long day of whizzing round the capital trying to fit everything in I couldn’t be happier as me and Brian headed back to the room. 

We only just had time to get ready before we had to head over to the venue where we were meeting my family and everyone else for drinks before the show. His parents were still on a flight and would be over later than the rest of us but would still make it in time for the show.

“Why don’t you wear something dressy tonight?” Brian asked as I rifled through my bag looking for a half decent t-shirt.

I looked up at him with a smile. “How come?” 

He shrugged and went back to looking through his stuff before pulling out a pair of dark jeans and a crisp white t-shirt so I couldn’t see his face when he answered.

“I figured it would be nice to get dressed up with all our parents being here.”

I nodded and figured he had a point and went to the wardrobe, where I pulled out my favourite long black, gypsy style skirt before pairing it with an off the shoulder white blouse and some white dolly flats. I didn’t want to look too tarty and make a bad impression on his parents and figured that this would mean that I didn’t look like too flashy.

As I looked at myself in the mirror he came up to stand beside me and I saw that he had added a black shirt, so we complimented each other perfect. 

“Look at you,” he whispered pulling my hair up off of my shoulders. “You are so beautiful.” 

I turned around to face him and pulled him close, taking in his scent and running my hands up to trail through his hair. 

“And stop worrying.” He added sensing my nerves. “They are going to adore you.”

“I hope so.” I told him simply, turning back to look at our reflection in the mirror. 

 

My parents met us at the venue and it wasn’t long before we were all encased around a long table in the VIP bar, which was a damn sight plusher and more extravagant than the bar in Manchester. James and my mum and dad were clearly impressed. We had gotten here really early so that we could spend some time chilling out but I couldn’t help looking at the time and thinking that in the next hour I was going to meet Brian’s parents.

It was great to see my parents with the guys again and this helped take my mind off my nerves. Just as they had instantly bonded with Murr and Sal, they were soon chatting away with Bessy and Joe and some of the crew members I had gotten to know over the last week. I tried once again not to be overwhelmed at everything that had happened over the last week and tried to join in the excited chatter flowing around the table. 

“So how’s things kiddo?” my dad asked pulling me out of my thoughts as him and mum came and sat beside me as Brian got up to get more drinks.

I smiled up at them and debated over how much I should tell them. Remembering that our family had always shared everything I couldn’t keep from being honest.

“We have talked about me moving to the States.” I admitted bluntly.

“Oh Louis.” My mum burst out, throwing her arms around me. “That is such good news.”

My dad was next to pull me into his arms and as he released me from his embrace I noticed that Brian was back with the drinks.

“You whisking my girl away?” my dad asked him as he came and sat next to us. 

Brian smiled at me before looking up at my parents. “It seems like the only option.” He answered reaching over to squeeze my hand. “But don’t worry, I will take care of her.”

I noticed that my mum’s eyes had filled with tears and that she was clutching dad’s hand. I didn’t want to think about leaving my parents but I couldn’t stay for them, or anyone else for that matter. I needed to live my life and I knew this was my one shot at happiness and I was determined not to screw it up. Nothing was set in stone yet so who knew how long it would be until I ended up going over. I had friends that had emigrated to the States and I knew that it wasn’t as simple as just getting on the plane and filling out some paperwork.

All of a sudden Brian’s phone rang and as he pulled it out of his pocket I saw that ‘Ma’ was flashing on the screen.

He answered the call and broke into a smile. “We will be there.” He said before hanging up the phone and turning to face me.

“They are in a cab.” He told me. “They will be here in 5.”

I shot a look of panic at my parents and let Brian pull me up out of my seat.

“Louis calm down.” My mother scolded. “You are great with people.”

My dad reached over to ruffle my hair and smiled. “Just be yourself.” He told me.

I reached for Brian’s hand as he told the others that we would be back shortly and started to lead me through a bunch of doors, heading towards the side entrance to the venue. 

“Do I look ok?” I panicked, adjusting my top and running a hand through my hair.

Brian pulled me into a brief hug and laughed. “Seriously, you have nothing to worry about.” He replied with a smile. “You will see.” 

Within minutes we were at the side entrance and as security opened the door I was relieved to see that there were no fans yet waiting for a glimpse of the guys. We had just stepped out of the doors when I saw a black cab round the corner and pull up at the entrance in front of us. The door opened and his parents stepped out and Brian grabbed my hand and pulled me towards them.

“Ma! Dad!” he burst out, instantly throwing his arms around them both in a warm embrace. 

I smiled seeing the love between them and tried not to feel awkward as I waited for them to greet me.

Stepping back Brian came and stood beside me and took my hand as he introduced me.

“Ma, Dad, this is Louis.” He told them. 

I was surprised when his mother pulled me into a hug as his dad watched fondly. 

“Nice to meet you Louis.” She told me after a short embrace.

“Brian has told me so much about you.” I admitted grinning. “It’s nice to meet you finally.”

His dad smiled and just like his mother pulled me in for a quick hug. 

“It’s so nice to hear someone use his real name.” He told me as he released me and we made our way towards the entrance, where security was holding the door open for us.

We chatted all the way back to the bar but as soon as we got there and everyone had been introduced Brian leaned into my ear. 

“I just need to talk to my folks about something.” He told me. “Be back in a few, ok babe?” 

I grinned up at him and felt myself relax as I saw his parents smiling at us. 

“See you in a minute.” I replied nodding, watching as they headed out of the bar.

I busied myself talking to everyone and it wasn’t long before I saw Brian and his parents walk back into the bar. His mother was covering it well but she looked like she had been crying. She dabbed at her eyes before pulling her son into a tight embrace. 

I couldn’t hear what was being said but it was clearly good because they were exchanging smiles and his dad was next to pull him in for a hug in which he patted his back.

They came back over and we made room at the table and I sat nestled under Brian’s arm as we watched our parents chatting and joking with each other.

“I told you it would be fine.” He said smugly, leaning down so that only I could hear him. “They love you.”

I looked up at him and my eyes filled with tears suddenly. “Thank you.” I told him meeting his lips in a tender kiss. 

It was easy to get carried away with Brian and I forgot where we were as his tongue slid over my bottom lip. Less than a minute had passed when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see that whilst everyone was trying to be sly about it they were watching us, and if I wasn’t mistaken my sister looked on the verge of tears. What the hell was going on?

I didn’t have much time to think about it because a member of the crew approached the table and gave the guys their 10 minute warning. 

The rest of us filed out into the auditorium and I saw that as usual we were seated on the front row. I took my place next to my parents and was surprised when Brian’s parents came and sat next to me. Bessy, Jess and James took their places next to us and we sat chatting as the seats around us filled up with excited fan.

“So Brian says you are really excited to see London?” I asked his mum as she sat beside me.

“Sure am.” She replied. “We all love this city.”

“I can tell. We had so much fun sightseeing.” I told them. “I have to admit I have never much been a fan of London but Brian’s enthusiasm is infectious.”

His dad smiled at me and reached down to take his wife’s hand. “It’s great to see him so happy.” 

I blushed and looked down as and was surprised when his mum placed her hand on my thigh.

“Don’t be shy dear,” she said smiling. “We were beginning to worry about him after what happened.”

“We are just glad he has found someone special at last.” His dad added. 

My cheeks flamed but I was saved from having to answer when the lights dimmed and the crowd roared as the pre-show video rolled on the big screen at the back of the stage. 

As usual the show flew by and you could tell Brian was buzzing to have his parents with him, he couldn’t stop looking down at us sat mere feet in front of him. If possible the crowd was even louder than last night and as the guys started to wind down I let the applause soak in and a sense of pride settle in my chest.   
They came to the edge of the stage and joined hands for a final bow as the crowd went wild behind us and I couldn’t help beaming as Brian stood in front of me, meeting my eyes and mouthing ‘I love you.’ 

The cheering around me died down and it was like all I could see was him. If moving to America would keep the smile on his face then I would do it. The thought of being without him was just too painful to bear. I mouthed ‘I love you’ back and saw his smile get even wider as he turned with the others and exited the stage.

We all sat and waited until the audience had thinned slightly and then made our way back to the door that would take us back to the VIP bar. 

No sooner had we entered the room when Brian made his way over and shot me a smile before letting his parents pull him in for a hug. 

“We are so proud of you son.” His dad told him. “For everything.”

I grinned and felt my eyes fill with tears before being pulled into a bear hug and spun around. 

“I will never get tired of seeing you sat there.” Brian told me as he crushed me to him.

“I’ll never tire of being there.” I replied feeling my throat get thick. 

He let me down and we noticed that everyone had made their way to tables and had started to get drinks in. 

“We not heading straight out?” I guessed seeing that everyone was making themselves comfortable.

Brian squeezed my hand and looked up at me. “Figured we would chill her for a bit. Let the fans clear out.” 

I nodded and we went to join everyone else, chatting about how good the show was and generally having a good time. I couldn’t help noticing that everyone kept looking at me and Brian and smiling. Jess was looking at us dreamily whilst sitting next to Sal and as I met her gaze she quickly looked away and whispered something into Sal’s ear.

I didn’t have time to think about it because Brian suddenly stood up and pulled me out of my seat. He grabbed my hand and I couldn’t help noticing that he was shaking slightly. 

“Where are we going?” I asked, seeing as he was leading us away from the bar without saying anything to anyone.

“I want to show you something.” He told me nervously, heading through several doors swiftly until we got to a large door and he slowed.

“Are you ok?” I questioned trying not to panic. Something was clearly going on.

He pulled me through another door and I realised instantly that we were on the main stage, where less than an hour before he had been stood with the guys in front of hundreds of people. Brian pulled me towards the middle of the stage where I looked down to see the seats that we had sat in and couldn’t help grinning as I remembered Brian catching my eye from the stage and shooting my sly smiles.

He still hadn’t answered my question when he pulled me to the centre of the stage where we looked out over the now empty seats. 

I turned to look at him and saw that he was watching my intently. 

“Seriously,” I started, “What’s going on? Why is everyone acting so weird?”

Brian smiled and took my hands in his. 

“This last week has been the best week of my life.” He told me after taking a deep breath. “I never thought I could be this happy, Lane.”

I smiled and leaned in to meet his lips in a kiss but he swiftly pulled away before I could get close to him. 

“I feel like we were meant for each other.” He continued. “And anyone that knows me knows how much of a big deal it is for me to say this. I always hoped that I would meet someone that I could feel like this with but I never actually thought that it would happen.”

My heart started to pound as he went on and I realised where this was heading. Feeling my hands get clammy I didn’t even notice that my eyes had filled with tears.

“You are perfect for me and now I have found you I am not going to let you go. I can’t imagine living another day without you by my side.” 

He dropped to his knees and reached into his pocket and I felt a single tear slip down my cheek as he pulled out a dark blue velvet ring box before opening it to reveal the single most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my life.

“I love you more than you will ever know and if you let me I want to spend every single day of the rest of our lives trying to prove that to you.” He promised. “Louis, I know this is crazy fast but it just feels right. Will you marry me?”

My mouth fell open as I looked into his eyes and saw my face reflected there. I had never felt more cherished in my whole life and knew without doubt that I was irrevocably in love with the amazing man kneeling in front of me. I knew instinctively that this was it for us and knew that this was the start of something amazing for the both of us. Another tear escaped as my mouth formed a smile and I nodded my head. 

“Of course I will marry you.” I answered passionately.

Before I had even finished the sentence Brian had picked me up and was spinning me around. I started to laugh but stopped when he put me back down and grabbed my face to pull me in for a kiss. As we broke apart he reached down and pulled my hand up in front of us and slid the ring onto my finger. It fit perfectly.

I was still looking down at the ring and marvelling at its beauty when I heard cheering and clapping break out behind us and realised that everyone had been hiding behind the curtains. 

As I turned to look at where the sound was coming from I saw my parents, Brian’s parents, Jess and James, the guys and Bessy and even a handful of the crew that I had got to know come running out from backstage, more than a few of them with tears sliding down their cheeks. 

Our parents were the first to get to us and my mum swept me and Brian up in a hug.

“I am so happy for your both.” She sobbed. 

The next few minutes passed in a blur, being passed around everyone and embraced, congratulated and fussed over. Throughout it all Brian didn’t let go of my hand. 

It was a few minutes before I got chance to look down at the ring and realise that it was exactly what I would have picked out myself.

“It’s beautiful.” I muttered as everyone around us chatted excitedly.

“I had some help.” Brian grinned looking up at my sister.

I looked up in disbelief and saw her grinning back at him.

“That’s what you were doing this morning!” I realised. 

She nodded and I saw a tear escape and roll down her cheek. Pulling her close she started to sob earnestly. “I'm so happy Louis, I love you so much.” She managed.

As she let me go I was pulled into another hug by Brian’s mum and smiled at she leaned into my ear. “Thank you Louis.” she told me. “And welcome to the family.”

I let the tears fall again and pulled back to let her kiss me on the cheek, noticing that Brian was stood with his arms around my sister and my mum. I detangled myself from his mother’s arms and was instantly swept up by Joe, Bessy, Murr and Sal. 

“Welcome to the team.” Murr told me happily dropping a kiss on my cheek. 

“You don’t know what you are in for.” Sal joked. 

Just then I felt arms slide around my waist. “Don’t scare her away guys.” Brian joked. “She will see what she has let herself in for soon enough.” 

I laughed and spun around so that I could throw myself into his arms.

“I love you so much.” I whispered leaning close. “Nothing could keep me away from you.”

He leaned back and smiled before we heard my brother quiet everyone. 

“How about we go and celebrate this incredible news?” he shouted gesturing back towards the bar.

Everyone cheered and I tried to stop my eyes filling with tears once again as I saw everyone look at us, fond smiles on their faces before turning to file out and head towards the bar.

 

It seemed that everyone but me had known because they had gone all out and booked a room in the members only club we had been in last night. The room was decorated with balloons and candles and banners and I couldn’t help looking up at Brian with a smile.

“What if I had said no?” I cracked.

Brian tilted his head back and a throaty laugh escaped his lips before he looked back down at me.

“You are crazy about me and you know it.” He replied smiling.

I laughed along with him and let him lead me to a table surrounded by buckets of champagne, where there were already a load of poured glasses of bubbly waiting for us. It wasn’t long before everyone had grabbed a glass and Brian lifted his glass up and everyone immediately quieted. 

“Thank you all for being here,” he started earnestly. “This is the happiest moment of my life and I couldn’t think of better people to share it all with.” 

Everyone raised their glasses but he wasn’t finished. “Let’s celebrate the fact that this incredibly beautiful, talented and amazing woman has agreed to marry me.” He went on. “We are all family now.” He finished. 

“To family.” Everyone chorused.

I squeezed Brian’s hand as I realised that he was right. We were all family now and it looked like I was going to get my happily ever after. This was only the beginning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Time for something new. Any ideas let me know :)


End file.
